


Conveyance

by MizzGinger



Series: GoM Love Chronicles [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Family, Lemon, Marriage, Older Akashi, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12486860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizzGinger/pseuds/MizzGinger
Summary: Hurt by love, two people enter a contract to acquire their goals-- a contract that others call marriage. It's a ruthless sentiment that pulls them together, but as time goes on it's the feeling that they hate most that glues them together.Love was such a cynical game.Older!Akashi Seijuro x [Reader]





	1. A Header

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving from the countryside to Tokyo, _____ heads to her first day on the job as a Systems Administrator. It doesn't take much for her to settle in, but some heavy drinking leads to a fateful encounter with her boss' son, Akashi Seijuro.

_Not many in this world know how their computers operate. Most people might own one, maybe find it easy to maneuver through its interface, but do they know how it truly works?_

_To me, the way these soulless machines function is truly fascinating—how they use simplistic yet complex codes, how they perform in a pattern-like manner, how layered they are. Input something into the system and it will return with what you had asked of it._

_There's so much to learn from them. Take for example the way computers communicate with each other. First the computer places a header on the message, basically pasting on a 'to:' and 'from:'. Then it segments it, cutting it up into little parts so that it's easier to travel. The segmented message is then sent through the trillions of data being processed and through all the routers and wiring in its path until it makes it to its destination._

_From there, it enters the destination's router where the header is taken off and arranged correctly. Finally, it is sent to the receiving computer, where the user reads the message intended for them._

_Though complex, it's reliable; it's structured._

_Structure. That's all I ever asked for. Why couldn't life be like that?_

****

[______]

****

****  


A puff of air escapes you, the harsh winds of winter blowing at the short strands of your hair. You pay no mind to it as you eye the tall building in front of you. The sky is clouded yet the bold letters of 'Akashi Investments' pierces through the overcast.

Shivering, you take one last look at the building before entering it. You welcome the heat it emits, shedding your coat and muffler to further engross yourself in luxury heating. Just one scan of the area and you can feel how the building exudes decadence—high ceilings, paintings with rich color, marble floors. Nothing is out of place or too much. It's tasteful, and although you would have never thought someone like you would work here, you don't question the company's decision. Being one of the best in the field, it didn't come as a surprise that you were chosen among your prestigious peers.

But as accomplished as you may be, it still didn't relieve you of your nerves. Making your way towards the receptionist's counter, you can't help but feel jittery with every step you take. As you open your mouth, a girl, who is dressed to perfection and appears close to you in age, realizes your presence and straightens her already perfect posture.

"May I help you?" she asks. Her warm expression is countered by the large, elegant painting that hangs behind her, and you don't know whether to smile or to be on guard.

"I just got hired..." you start but pause when her eyes widen.

"Yes, of course. Miss ___, right?" she quickly types something up on her keyboard. "Let's create your badge first. It'll give you access to the server room, which is where your office is."

You aren't given a chance to respond as she waves you over to the right side of the counter. You comply, traveling over to the small webcam stationed over the monitor. Giving it a small smile, you wait for it to flash and capture an image of you, yet her warnings to smile never come.

"All right. Here's your badge!"

Your tense smile evaporates. "When did you... Argh, nevermind."

Quickly, you take the badge from her, clipping it to the pocket of your pants.

"The server room can only be accessed using the third elevator. The room is on the 26th floor, and you must swipe your badge to enter the floor number," she instructs.

"Thanks," you mumble as you hurry along. 'At least she's efficient...'

You do as told, hunting down the third elevator and entering the intended floor. Before the doors close, a hand shoots out, causing the doors to halt and slide back open. You internally groan, wanting nothing more than to get on with the job.

In comes a tall man, locks as red as the disgusting tomato you ate this morning and then threw away (so much for being healthy). His eyes, which match the same color of his hair but dull in vibrancy, land on you, and he sends you a curious stare. "Are you the new Systems Administrator?"

He doesn't waste a second in asking as if he knows everything that happens in this building. The feeling sends a chill down your spine, a warning that this man is far more than just a regular employee.

"Yes, I'm ____," you bow your head slightly.

"Ah, a pleasure to meet you. My name is Akashi Seijuro," he extends his hand, and you shake it hesitantly.

"Nice to meet you too," you hum. "Uh, are you headed to the 26th floor too?"

"No, I have business elsewhere," he presses two buttons, one for your floor and the other for his. As he slides his badge through the authentication mechanism, you shift to the side and take a quick peek at the floor he's requesting. Your jaw slackens.

'The top floor. I wonder what could be there.'

The elevator ride with him is quiet yet suffocating. His presence feels like that of a kind dictator. One wrong move though and there goes your job. Wanting to be anywhere but near him, you keep your head down and sing whatever pop song you most recently heard on the radio. The more annoying, the better.

When the elevator finally hits the 26th floor, you sigh with relief. "Have a nice day," you chirp.

He smiles, "You too, Miss ___."

You nod and take the chance to assess his handsome features before the doors closed. Tall, somewhat muscular build, radiant locks of hair, symmetrical features. The man oozed in sex appeal. 'He might be good-looking, but I prefer staying away to keep my sanity in check.'

Brushing off your random encounter with the handsome man, you head deeper into the floor, ready for the events ahead.

****

[______]

****

****  


With a low sigh, you clock out. Your first day had been long and tedious. You hated introductions, and to recite your name over and over again had boiled your nerves to a crisp. All you want now is a nice, relaxing bath-- preferably in hot water.

'I hope the landlady fixed the heater...'

You stretch your arms high in the air, your bones cracking under the pressure while your eyes peer around. Many of your employees were still clicking away on their keyboards, probably planning on staying for overtime. There's a seed of pity that sprouts from the thought of overtime, and you involuntarily nourish it with an act of kindness.

"Hey," you call out to your subordinates. They glance up from their monitors, giving you only a minute of their time. "I'll order some takeout and beer if you guys are up for it."

It's a unanimous consent as they all whistle or shout before returning to their work. Some saunter over to where you stood to help out with the small details. You recognize those that come forward, remembering how they had bothered you the entire day. You didn't mind questions once in awhile, but it was like they were trying to schmooze you up even though there was nothing to gain from being on your good side.

"We sometimes order from this place. Their food is pretty good," one advises.

Your eyes scan the web page on their phone. "How many are there of us?"

"Sixty-something, I'd say," another chimes in.

In an instant, you regret expressing a modicum of kindness to these people.

****

[______]

****

****  


Not wanting to feel the pain of an empty wallet, you drank to your heart's content. With it being past closing time, many had already gone home to their families, while some stayed behind to enjoy the free booze and food. Most would think that this was a nice way to end the day, but your wallet would differ.

But at least you realized how interesting the gossip was around here.

"I mean, the guy before you left because he felt his daughter could marry elsewhere," one of your co-workers said. You recall their name being Eli; he's particularly chatty without probing, but it resulted in his infinite knowledge on company gossip.

"Sounds pathetic. This an amazing job," you respond before taking a sip from the beer can. "He's so conceited if he thought he could marry into the Akashi family... I didn't even know they had a son."

"Yeah, he's around your age," Eli chuckles. "You'll probably see him near our elevator since it's the only one that travels to the top floor."

"What's on the top floor?" you ask, your mind being abnormally slow and impaired by the amount of beer consumed.

"The executive offices."

"Pretty fancy." You hop off the table counter, placing your empty can down. "Ah, we made a mess here."

"Think of it as your welcome party... and you know what that means!" Eli exclaims as he retrieves his belongings.

"It's up to me to pick up after your crap," you groan. "This is only happening once, you hear me?"

Eli raises his hand, "We're only going by tradition. Ya' can't blame us."

You can, but you didn't have the energy to force them to help. "Goodbye," you shoo them away for some peace and quiet.

The remaining employees disperse, saying their farewells before entering the elevator and leaving. You watch them, and when you're finally alone, you sigh loudly.

"How many times have I sighed today?" you say to yourself while picking up the cans and boxes.

Once you accumulate them all into two separate garbage bags, you head for the elevator. The weight of what your savings could buy has you struggling. You set down the bags, press the 'down' button a few times, thinking that the more you press it the more the elevator knows of your impatience, and you wait with a sigh.

The hundredth sigh of the day! You were never one to sigh this much, possessing no need to dwell on life's cruelties. But your heart is far too battered to go unnoticed.

When the sound of the elevator's arrival echoes through the empty room, you return your vice grip on the bags and prepare yourself to enter. You don't look to see if you'll be accompanied on the ride down and trudge into the steel four walls. When your head bumps into a rather solid surface, you halt your travels.

"Ah, we meet again, Miss ___," a smooth voice says.

You glance up and notice just who the familiar voice belongs to. At that moment, everything becomes clear as you put two and two together. 'The man from earlier this morning... He's my boss' son!'

You try to bow, but he changes the subject far too quickly. "Do you need help with those?"

"Uh, no. Not really," you shake your head. You couldn't possibly make him handle garbage. Judging by his pristine suit and polished leather shoes, he probably has never performed manual labor in his life.

"It's rude of me not to help an employee in need," he insists, offering up his hands.

You take a moment to ponder on his request, but your body reacts on its own and gives him the two bags. It might have been wiser to hand him just one; however, he shows to have no troubles holding the two weights—with ease you might add.

"Did you enjoy your welcome party?"

He's observant, that much you learned from your first encounter. "I did. Your father has hired a talented group of people, and I'm honored to manage them."

He lets out a short chuckle. It's low and husky with a certain boyish charm to it. "I see you've caught on then."

"I'm sorry for not noticing it earlier," you respond with a laugh. "I'm terrible at keeping up with who's who."

"I found it amusing." He pauses, and the elevator shouts your arrival to the base floor. When the doors slide open, he steps back and allows you to head out first.

"So how long have you been working here?" you try to strike up a conversation. You follow him out the building since you couldn't leave him alone to take out the trash. What if he gets mugged? Those expensive garments scream 'I have billions of dollars, please mug me'.

"I have worked here since middle school, though they were minor instances," he responds with ease. He doesn't appear to mind your attempt at small talk. In fact, he seems to welcome it and continues, "I'm sure you're no stranger to hard work."

"Huh?"

He doesn't resolve your confusion right away as the both of you stroll into the alleyway behind the building. When he pushes the two bags into the dumpster, he finally continues his train of thought. "You had an extraordinary resume. I was impressed how someone so young could be that accomplished... You're goal-orientated, I can see that and admire it."

"Thank you," you say in awe. "I... I admire your dedication to the company err too?... Especially how you turned down promising marriage proposals—" His eyes widen.

Oh, how you wanted to rot and crumble into dust right on the spot!

It might have been the amount of beers fogging your reasoning, but that was NOT the correct way to respond. "I— It's the talk of the company. It's not like I'm prying into your personal life or anything!"

It takes him a moment to recollect himself, but he returns with an eerie smile. "No harm done, but do tell. Why should you admire me for that?"

Your lips falter with a response. Your answer is a cynical one and not proper for a conversation like this. But let's face it, you already ruined the conversation just by bringing that up. To put him on the spot like that, he certainly deserves the truth.

"I find marriage to be a lie," you respond in a low voice. "There's nothing whimsical about it, especially when you think it's based on love."

That eerie smile of his vanishes. Instead, an intrigued smirk spreads on his lips. "You aren't wrong about that... Have you been married before?"

"Ah, no, but—"

_Long, wavy hair cascades down her small frame. Her head is thrown back, pupils laced with ecstasy. She's straddling him. Your heart pounds. She groans his name, asking for more. He rocks his hips and chants her name. Your heart shatters._

_Your bed is sullied by his indiscretions._

_Your faith in love is no more._

_A lone, diamond ring decorates the floor below you._

"It's clear you don't want to talk about it," he brings you back to reality, and it's then you realize your slip up—you dropped your guard around him.

"I just find it a bother. Marriage is only a contract between two people to further help them in life. Love has no business in it."

He stares at you with curiosity. "I agree... I've been trying to find a marriage partner with the same ideals as I."

"Good luck finding that person," you chuckle. "I'm sure you'll find them someday."

His smile widens, "I already have."

You stop for a moment to check if he's joking. "You... can't mean me."

"You are expressing those same thoughts," he quips.

You stare deep into his eyes and spot a slight flicker of sorrow. There's an ulterior motive, a hidden past that is spurring him to do this. That much you know, but why did he think that you're the optimal choice? Marriage is a lifelong commitment; it has to be with someone he knows he can tolerate!

"We have quite a lot to gain with this marriage," he adds, an attempt to throw logic into his choice to marry you.

It's a feeble attempt in your eyes, but you bite. "I'll know you're serious when you come to me with those marriage forms."

He lets out a chuckle, "That's fair."

****

[______]

****

****  


Coming into work, you're greeted by a string of warm 'good mornings'. It appears that yesterday's act of kindness (a.k.a. emptying your wallet) warranted respect from them. Though, you aren't complaining about your predicament since you prefer the harmonious environment.

You head towards the back of the room where your office resides. It's a rather large room that overlooks the rows of workstations and sports a great view of the city skyline. You place your purse down on your desk, take one look at the view, and sigh loudly while dropping yourself onto the plush chair. It's comfortable, much more comfortable than the one you had in your hometown.

Basking in the noise of silence and keyboards clacking away, you close your eyes and detox from the morning's annoying traffic and the awful hangover. However every time you begin to drift off, you think about yesterday's encounter with Akashi Seijuro, feeling a tremendous amount of regret for showing him your true colors.

He is your boss' son, and you had to pretend like you were mentally stable around him. It's how anyone was supposed to act when it comes to their bosses. But that was a real fuck up.

Upon hearing your calm environment be disrupted by murmurs, your eyes flutter open. You notice a familiar redhead making their way through the workstations. He smiles at each employee, asking somehow their day is going so far or how their family was doing.

It's weird, and no one acts naturally, their faces all plastered with fake smiles and tense muscles. After all, it was supposed to be a peaceful day. No one had anticipated one of their bosses to waltz in here unannounced.

You stand up when he finally makes it into your office. Fixing the creases of your skirt, you try to present yourself properly to counteract your disaster from yesterday night.

"Mr. Akashi, a pleasure to see you in this part," you bow slightly.

He closes the door to your office. You gulp. 'Am I going to get fired already?'

He rests an envelope on your desk, and your eyes widen in recognition. There's no need to clarify what they are, especially when he utters the next few words. "I meant it, ____. Be my wife," he states with confidence.

Staring at the envelope, your heart pounds hard against your ribcage as you mentally scream.

_'WHAT. HAVE. I. DONE.'_


	2. Segmentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ____ must first sort out the legalities of her marriage to the billionaire heir. Once she does, she tries to balance the concept of marriage and separation. Though married, they can't fall in love. Though compatible to an unbelievable belief, they can't act on it.

_Whenever your heart beats, a scar nestled deep inside throbs. It's an ache that consumes your hopes and optimism about love. You steel your mind before that ache consumes you in suffocating grief. And then another heartbeat follows, the pattern cycling once more and taking another piece of you._

_The pain of heartbreak. It's treacherous and unforgiving but dulls over time. You find solace in paving that pain over with power._

_**And power you will have.** _

**=======**

You take a small gulp as you stand before a mansion. It's only been a week since you've arrived at Tokyo, and already you have been invited to someone's house... It just so happened that the house belongs to your boss, but to someone's home nonetheless.

The moment Akashi Seijuro proposed with the papers, you were sure that it was all a dream. There was no way that a man with that much power and intelligence would take a gamble on you. He didn't know you--he hardly spoke to you afterward. All he did was make plans with you to meet at his house to brush up on some details.

"___?" the intercom calls your name, and you jolt in your heels. There's a light shining on the square plastic, and you notice that the other person can see you.

"Good morning!" Those are the only two words you can come up with, but it's enough for the person to open the gates.

Laminated stone decorates your path as you walk up to his driveway, the soles of your heels becoming rougher with each step against the stone. It might have been a workout to travel down the path and up the steps, but the winter air chills your body.

Once at the door, you are greeted by his butler, who offers to take your coat. Manners are the epitome of the Akashi household, and it is with that thought that you fashion your mannerisms in reference to theirs.

"Thank you." You give a slight bow to the man as he walks away with your coat.

You aren't given a chance to marvel at the mansion--the antique finishes, spiral staircase, and gold accents-- as Akashi greets you from the bottom of the stairs.

"Welcome to my home," he announces as he travels your way with an air of superiority. "Follow me, I'll take you the library and Inoue can bring you some tea."

Quietly, you nod your head and trail behind him. You two arrive at the mansion's library, and you can't contain your awe. "This is beautiful... How many floors does it have?"

"Three, but the third one is mostly a collection of antique artworks," he responds. He offers you a seat on a comfortable leather sofa as he sits across from you. There's a laminated oak table settled between you two with picture frames of the past. "How was your trip, ___? Were you able to find the house just fine?"

"Yes, I used the GPS on my phone," you smile sheepishly. "I wish I could say that I know the streets, but Tokyo is quite different from where I came from."

"How do they mark the streets in the countryside?" Akashi asks intrigued.

"Oh, well just a lot more words to the address."

"I see." He reaches forward to grab an executive folder from the table. "There are some conditions to the marriage." His tone is dipped with reservedness as he hands you the folder.

The ambiance in the room falls into a frigid state. Both of you are on guard, and with two intelligent minds, it's difficult to predict what might happen. That uncertainty dances in both your expressions, but at least you attempt to provide some breathing room. 

"I anticipated as much," you hum in response. "Is this like a prenuptial?"

His eyes widen by a fraction. Subtlety doesn't appear to be part of your game at the moment, and he goes along with it. "Exactly. There is also a detailing of what you can expect from me and what can be expected of you." 

You nod your head while scanning the documents. "You got a lawyer involved?" you give your suspicions.

"Yes, the family lawyer. When I spoke to my father about this, he agreed on the condition that this was handled by experts."

"You were going to do that anyway."

"True."

You read each line with precision, and with a pencil on hand, you scribble your thoughts around. "There are tiers to how much I can acquire depending on how many years I stay with you."

"It's a common formality in the marriage system."

"You don't really provide incentives to stay with you forever. You think I'm here for the money?"

"What a direct question to ask. I'm not so crude to think that of someone I've put some trust in," he laughs lightly. 

"Oh-- I didn't mean to... Ah, my apologies." You bow your head a bit before returning to the papers. Your back and forth continues for another hour until you two are on the same page. There wasn't much to disagree on and there appeared to be more benefits on your end than on his.

"So to summarize," you begin as soon as you finish discussing the terms, "you want me to keep to myself and attend major social gatherings."

"I implore you to brush up on the people we surround ourselves with before you approach anyone," he adds. "I see no reason to keep you hidden if you are well equipped to handle them."

"Are you sure you don't want me to be completely removed from anything too serious in your life?"

"...This is going to be a partnership. I am taking a few precautions, but I know that refraining you from development will only hinder our partnership. We can grow together."

There's a pause of silence as you reassess this all. "Every time I think about this arrangement, I wonder why you're putting all your chips into something so risky."

He doesn't appear fazed by your comment. Instead, a smirk tugs at the corner of his lips. "I tend to question your acceptance to this as well. The possibility of you entertaining the idea was slim, but it seems we both have reasons for entering this marriage-- legitimate enough to lay solid footwork for it."

He stands and languidly walks forward to stare out the window. He gives you time to process his explanation before continuing.

"I don't expect there to be any love in this marriage, but I know there will advantages with you at my side. I'm sure you feel the same way."

You take a moment to respond. "I do... I absolutely do."

He turns around to face you. "Good. I do believe we have some signing to do."

He hands you a fountain pen from the desk across from you. It's a wine color with gold linings and has you treating it delicately. You sign each paper with certainty since you know well enough that this marriage wasn't something forced upon any of you, and if you ever had a fraction of a doubt, you wouldn't be doing this.

Once all the papers are signed by the both of you, Akashi begins to tidy up when asking, "A civil union is fine with you then?"

"I'd prefer that... Was your father expecting anything more?"

Usually, the redhead supplied an answer in a matter of milliseconds; yet this question seems to have halted his system. His gaze is firm on the folder, fingers pressed and making indentations of the leather.

"He had no expectations." His statement is stripped of polite emotions, and you know you've entered a territory far beyond his liking.

You nod your head as you try to change the subject. "Um... How should we act at work?"

"Normal for the most part. I do not expect you to be someone that would flaunt around the new marriage."

"It's alright if I keep it to myself?" You notice how he's reading into your statement, and you jump in to clarify. "I want to keep my employees-- our employees comfortable around me. I acquire a lot of inside knowledge that way, plus it makes my job easier."

"Do as you will. I have no qualms with that."

**[____]**

You roll the last of your luggage into the expanse of his house. It's hard to believe that this is your home now, having signed all the paperwork for this marriage.

'One week in and I got married... How do I tell my parents this?' you think to yourself while inspecting your surroundings.

The interior isn't as meticulously lavished with pricey furniture like his father's home, but it is far nicer than your apartment could have ever been. At the entrance, a quaint living room greets you, which gives a homey feel to the place. Once you bypass the living the room, there's the kitchen to your left, the stairs on your right, and a hallway in the middle that leads to the library. The hallway is a masterpiece on its own with glass windows acting as walls. You're sure that he made them bulletproof and added automatic blinds for safety precautions, but the hallway feels as if you're walking through a rainforest before arriving at a book sanctuary.

Upstairs are three bedrooms with a bathroom accompanying each. The rooms are vast and possess balconies that overlook the colorful garden in your backyard. The whole place oozes with security and luxury. It isn't overbearing and traditional like his father's home, and it isn't easily accessible to the public as it resides in a gated community.

"I'm having the trucks move your belongings to a storage facility," Akashi interrupts your thoughts. "I also had the movers take the furniture you wanted to your room."

You nod your head, "Thank you... I appreciate you doing this--"

He raises his hand to stop you. "You don't have to thank me for respecting your wishes. Sleeping in the same room is far too intimate for someone you just met. I understand your precautions."

"Ah well... I guess I just thought about how arranged marriages worked in the old days."

He can't help but chuckle, "Please, ____. I can't expect our marriage to follow those standards."

You smile in response. "All right then."

There isn't much else to say to your legal husband. You don't know a thing about him: his hopes, dreams, regrets. You don't know what provokes him or what enlightens him. You've only grasped the basics about him.

Rich. Son of a billionaire. Slightly athletic. Complicated.

Your apprehension is as clear as day to him though, and he's quick to quench your thirst. "Why don't we order lunch? Maybe we can get to know each other better."

"You do take out?"

He loosens the tie around his neck. "Don't you?"

**[____]**

Bite by bite, you begin to unravel. There were knots of hesitation embedded in your muscles, but savoring the spices and intoxicating aromas the food provided, you are quick to open up.

It appears that the phrase rung true: the fastest way to a girl's heart is through her stomach.

"So that idiot dog used to blaze through the house with my clothes in his mouth," you recite your most fond memory of Pun-Pun, your childhood dog.

Akashi just smiles, amused by the wild tales of your poorly named friend. "I'm surprised your parents didn't mind."

"Oh, they were furious-- almost took him back to my grandparents. It wasn't until--" You lower your eyes, your fondest memories becoming tainted by your trauma.

Akashi takes note of your current state and decides to not press on the subject. "Hm, I was never fortunate enough to own a pet, but I was fond of my basketball team."

"Ah, that makes sense."

"What?"

"I mean, you're above average in strength from what I've noticed..."

He smirks. "Only a tad bit? My, you sure know how to boost a man's ego."

You laugh at his comment but halt upon realization. A bond you have feared was forming, and though you did want to get to know him, you didn't want anything to form. "Well... I think that's enough for now."

Akashi raises an eyebrow as his sets down his wine glass. "Hm?"

"I think we've learned enough about each other for today."

His small falls, causing a rumble in your heart that's soon replaced with a dull pain. You swore to yourself you wouldn't be prey to another man. You weren't going to love again, and judging by his cold optics, he wasn't going to either.

Neither of you was going to love another person, and this marriage was just a cover.

**[____]**

Laying on your bed, you concentrate in the silence. It's past two in the morning; the crickets are resting, kids have been put to bed, and night lurkers occupy the bar downtown.

It's silent yet loud.

Your thoughts are pulling you left and right, eating you up with hesitation once more. There's regret and anger welling up as you are left alone with those dark thoughts.

You're tightly holding onto your cell phone as you participate in some deep deliberation. Should you call or not? The familiar phone number highlighted on your screen only brings back tainted memories, the ones you have tried to escape from.

Alas, you feel the need to talk to your parents. One last exhale, and you press on the house phone number to call them. "Well, finally!" You hear the other line exclaim.

"Ma'," you hum, a serene smile brightening your face. "How's everything going?"

Your mother huffs, and you hear the distant chattering of your father. "It's two a.m., and you're asking me this? You haven't called us since you got to that new city!"

"Ma', it's too late for you to be all naggy. I just wanted to know how our little village is doing."

Your mother clicks her tongue, knowing full well that phone time with you is too precious to pass up. "Everything is fine. Your grandma just got a fresh new batch of those Labradoodles, and Hojo is taking care of them whenever he gets out of practice. Your dad joined some ridiculous... Yes, honey, it is ridiculous-- He joined a bowling club. Allan is... Well, you don't want to hear about him."

"I don't... Wait has he been in contact with you guys?!"

"I mean, he was practically family--"

You hear the phone enter some loud scuffle, then the voice of your father comes through. "Honestly, your mother has no tact... How's your job?-- Dove, stop saying things about how he's moving on!"

You hesitate for a moment, your heart faltering and betraying you. "I-I'm going to tell you something but please don't panic or make a big deal of it."

"Oho, this sounds interesting."

"... I got married."

There's a pregnant pause of silence, and just like pregnancy, it's one of life's greatest miracles. Never had your parents been devoid of words when they had so much they could say. However, you're immersed in silence and suffocating with worry.

"You guys?"

"Is this because of Alla--"

"Stop," you cut him off. "It's not that, it has nothing to do with that. I just... clicked with Akashi," you explain.

"Akashi? Isn't that where you work?"

"Look, I told you because I didn't want to keep you guys in the dark about this. I made this choice, I don't need it to be questioned by you guys."

Again they're silent, but this time your mother takes charge of the conversation. "You're a smart woman, I suppose you know what you're doing."

As always, your parents show their trust in you. You had always shown maturity throughout your younger years, far more maturity than your parents combined. In fact, there were times that it felt like you were the parent taking care of them. Of course, your mother nagged you to have more of a social life, but there wasn't one moment that they never showed their trust in their child.

And for that, you would always be thankful for. "I miss you guys..."

"We miss you too, darling. I hope I get to meet my son-in-law one of these days," your mother coos.

"Maybe..."

You say your goodbyes and once against your room is filled with silence. However, this time your thoughts are now at peace. Placing your head onto the firm pillow, you decide to rest up before work. Although your entire surroundings are new, you don't find it hard to sleep and drift into a dream so vivid it's painful.

**[____]**

_"Did you hear about the new transfer student?"_

_You glance up to see your friend since infancy, a petite girl by the name of Rui. She's the star of everyone's affection and makes heads turn with her flawless hairstyles every day. You're jealous that she has never had a bad-hair day; it's a near-impossible feat when you live in the countryside where the weather is as erratic as the parcel service. Seriously, whatever happened to the package you ordered online?!_

_"No, I didn't hear of one," you reply as you slide your glasses upwards. "It must be sudden if the teachers never announced that someone was coming mid-semester... I'm sure the person--"_

_"Would you stop overanalyzing things?" Rui gasped. "Just accept it and move on!"_

_"Right..."_

_"I heard his name is Allan."_

_"You went digging for information," you smile at her. She's always using her charm to seduce people into getting what she wants. It's quite useful at times._

_"Well yeah! It is kinda weird that he arrived so suddenly!"_

_Rolling your eyes, you return to the book in front of you. "Didn't you tell me not to stick my nose into this?"_

_You hear her collapse onto the seat in front of you. "I knoooow, I'm guilty!"_

_You lick your incredibly chapped lips in a sad attempt to soothe them. Rui notices and she fishes inside her bag for a new lip balm. "Thanks," you mutter when you see her roll it onto your book._

_"I know we live in the middle of nowhere, but that doesn't give you the right to forget about your appearance." She shakes her head with disbelief._

_"Mhm... What would I ever do without my best friend?" you hum._

_"I shudder just thinking about it!" she exclaims in horror._

_A chuckle is ripped out of your throat, and soon she too laughs with you. Your middle school days feel a lot less lonely with her around, and your world is so much brighter._

**[____]**

The weekend passes, and you're back into the flow of things. You arrive to work at 7:30 a.m. on the dot, thirty minutes earlier than when you contractually start. It gives you ample time to prepare for the entire day as well as get you situated for the executive meeting in the late morning.

With a coffee on hand, you waltz into your office with little trouble. The news of your marriage to the boss' son has yet to be revealed, allowing some freedom to remain. You glance through your emails and to-do list, brush up on some tech news, and finish up your coffee. Once the clock strikes the eight, you leave the safety of your office to gaze at your employees.

"Team leaders, to the conference room," you call out with authority. You don't spare anyone a glance to check if they listened--you know they did.

You're the first one inside the conference room, and you are then followed by three other people. They provide you the minute details of the staff and projects: what went wrong, who improved, budget inquiries, etc. The meeting runs for about a half hour's length, ending with written reports. All is to be digested later when you aren't doing your many other duties, and then to be inserted into some spreadsheets. 

The moment you walk out of the meeting, you're greeted by Eli, the office gossiper. "What can I help you with?" you ask, knowing full well he comes bearing news about something.

"I was just wondering if there was any mention of the owner's son..." There's a glint in his eyes that reveals his knowledge on something.

You sip your lukewarm coffee as you attempt to gauge what he knows. "You do understand that my meeting with the leaders is strictly confidential."

"If it regards us, yes. But not if it's about Akashi Seijuro."

"Oh? And what should I keep an ear out for?"

Eli shifts his eyes around. The other team leaders left before you and are unaware of this conversation. The two of you remain obscure in the hallway, and when he deems it safe enough to mention his gossip, he scoots closer and whispers, "I heard he was quickly married to someone."

A few fingers slip from the coffee mug, but you quickly save it before it falls onto the floor. "Wh... Where did you hear this?"

"Some people in the business world are talking about it. People were dying to get a marriage interview with him, and then all of sudden he's taken off the market," he explains. His energy is clearly not containable as he divulges more information. "Some people were infuriated by it!"

You nod your head slowly in hopes of feigning ignorance. "Interesting."

"No. Here's where it gets interesting... Apparently, it might be someone that works here!"

You shake in your heels, and you feel as if you're about to faint. "That's...something, alright."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Mhmm... Maybe too much coffee this morning." You force out a tense smile as you wobble away from him. "Thanks for the info, Eli."

Confused, he tilts his head as he watches you leave. "Yeah, anytime."

**[____]**

By the time you arrive home, you grab a quick snack from the fridge and head to your room. The entire day was wasted on you tried to get a hold of Akashi. You did spot him at the executive meeting, but with all eyes on him, you had no chance to speak to him privately. Somehow, news of your marriage to him broke out quicker than you had anticipated. Thankfully, no one knew who the bride was, but you were still in cold sweats all day.

You close the door to your room, and you begin to tear off clothing. Your heels are the first to go, followed by your pencil skirt and blouse. Once you unclasp your brassier, a heavy sigh of relief tumbles out your lips. 

"It's good to be home!" you exclaim to no one in particular as you collapse onto your bed. Bare skin melts upon contact with the hot air, and another sigh escapes you. "A quick nap should be...good."

You grab the covers and bring them closer to your body until you're blanketed with warmth. The sudden change in comfortable temperature lulls you into a quick nap. And once again, it's another dream of the past.

**< <<<<**

_"Rui... I got asked out."_

_The girl freezes at your statement, then proceeds to stop her trek back home. She turns to face you, eyes wide with disbelief, while the sound of bugs chirping echoes in the distance. It's the only noise that can be heard for miles, yet it speaks volumes about her state of mind._

_"By who?" Her tone is condescending, but you pay no mind to it. You're too wrapped up in your own thoughts to even process her rude behavior._

_"Allan. He just brought it up during lunch." Your cheeks burn upon naming the culprit who stole your heart. A smile strains against your lips as you try to keep your composure, but it's Rui who shakes with emotion._

_"I was only gone for a few minutes... And h-how did this come to be? He hangs out with the both of us equally." She's trying to grasp for something, make sense of it all, but there appears to be no comprehension on her part._

_"Well, his house is next to mine. When we drop you off, we still have ten minutes to get to our houses so we go together." You don't find your explanation to be sufficient and continue, "He's a good friend and really nice. I think I might like him too."_

_Rui frowns at the sight of your elation. "You're thinking of accepting it?"_

_"Don't worry, you'll always be my friend first."_

_"That's not... I'm--"_

_You reach out to grab her hands. "Rui, I know that we're a trio now, but I promise you won't be left out of anything. Friends first!"_

_That moment of compassion halts all of your friend's negative thinking. Slowly, her frown dissipates until there's a small smile. "Thanks, ____. I'm happy things are going well for you."_

_"I couldn't have done it without you," you grin._

**> >>>>**

The sound of a door opening causes you to jump up from your nap. Seated upright, you glance at your door to see Akashi staring at you. His eyes are wide as they trail down your body but quickly return to your face.

"Excuse me." The door closes immediately afterwards, and it takes you a while to figure out what just happened. You look down to see you bare torso and lack of clothing, save for your panties, and panic strikes at your body.

"Oh god!" you howl out as you hurry around the room for some clothes. The moment you find appropriate attire, you shuffle out of your room to apologize. There's a part of you that doesn't want to face your husband, but you were never a fan of leaving things up in the air. With a surge of courage, you track down the redhead as best you can, but the sweet smell of food pulls you into the kitchen.

"Ah, I see you found the dinner I've prepared," Akashi states with a smile.

"Um..." You swallow thickly at the sight of your meal. "You made all this?"

"Yes, I dabbled a bit in some cooking lessons from the family chef. I do hope you enjoy it." He places the last of the sides onto the table and returns his attention to you. "Please, do sit."

You obey instinctively and take a seat across from him. Your hands don't waste a single second and begin to pile your plate with food. Once you to recite your 'thank you's', you dig in happily. Minutes pass as you both eat, and it isn't until Akashi pauses for some water that he speaks up.

"I'm sorry for barging into your room like that," he says as his stare lands on you.

Although there isn't a semblance of shame in his system, you find his apology sincere. "Ah, yeah. Were you knocking on the door?"

"I did knock a few times to tell you that I had made dinner. I didn't think you heard, and I decided to open your door to see if you were fine."

"If I didn't answer, you shouldn't have come in," you point out. You blink a few times when you realize how rude you sounded, but he takes it in stride.

"Again, my apologies. In my personal experiences, if the door is locked, then the person does not want to be disturb."

You nod your head. "I see... With me, I really don't like locking the doors just in case something happens to me and you can't come in to help me. Usually, if I don't answer the door, that means I do not want to be disturbed in my environment."

"I'll be sure to remember for next time," he smiles cooly. You attempt to eat once more, believing it to be the end of the subject, but Akashi appears to have more on his mind. "Do you..."

"Hm?" You chew thoroughly on your food as you await his question.

"...Do you prefer to lounge around the house like that?"

Your face drowns in shades of red, and it's then that you notice that he too sports a light dust of embarrassment on his cheeks. "I-I-I... It's just that I spent the majority of my life in loose clothing since the weather was unbearable there. I just formed a habit of doing that as soon as I get home from work."

"I understand. If you don't mind me making a request, but I'd prefer it if you didn't walk around the house that way."

"Is my body too ugly to be walking around like that?" you ask appalled.

"T-That isn't what I intended to say..." He spots your unsatisfied expression and tries to ease your worries. "Your body is lovely, and any man would definitely feel their urges intensify at the sight. I'm just requesting you to restrict your tendencies to your room and not around the house. 

Your face pales, "I wouldn't dare walk around the house naked! I'm not into voyeurism!"

Panic flashes across his face, but he's sure to keep his composure. "I didn't mean to say you were. I merely state this for my sake. After all, I'm still a man."

"Oh! I see!" There's a moment of silence as you stare at each other, and slowly your awkwardness forms into laughter. It's contagious and you both can't help but chuckle at the predicament. "I'm sorry, that was weird."

"It's fine. But the conversation was certainly not what I had expected," he continues to chuckle. He pauses with realization, coughs, and returns to eating. This time the silence isn't as suffocating as you two enjoy each other's company.

**[____]**

You help with loading the dishwasher and cleaning up the table. Dinner was fortunately pleasant and without any other incident. Although you two swore off any familiar feelings for one another, you can't help but look forward to dinner tomorrow.

"I'll put them away before I go to bed tonight," you state as you load the last dish.

"We can both--"

"Think of it as a thank you for dinner. Tomorrow, I can try my hand at something and we can switch the chores," you propose with a smile.

There is little room for argument, and Akashi concedes to your idea. "I suppose that works best."

You open your mouth to ask his agenda for the rest of the night, but the sound of two phones interrupts your attempt. One belongs to the house and the other is your phone. The coincidence paralyzes you two for a brief second until you decide to check your phone while Akashi walks over to answer the house phone.

"Mom?" You harshly ask in the receiver. "What happened?"

"I TOLD HIM BUT MAYBE I SHOULDN'T HAVE!" she yells, acting as if you couldn't hear her. 

"Mom, calm down. Breathe in and out slowly." You hear her follow your instructions as she recuperates her breath. "Okay, so what happened?"

"We were eating dinner... and I TOLD HIM ABOUT YOUR MARRIAGE!" Her panic returns, and you know it's just a lost cause.

"Him?"

"YOU KNOW WHO! I THINK... I think he went over to see you..." Guilt replaces her panic, and the line is now quiet.

The image of Allan's kind smile flashes in your head and you drop your phone. When you glance at Akashi, you notice how he's staring at you with his eyebrows knit in confusion.

"You're her what again? I couldn't quite hear you, sir," Akashi answers the person on the phone. He listens intently before calling you over. "___, there's someone at the gate asking for you. Their name is--"

"Don't let them in!"

"Excuse me?" Akashi watches as pain tears through your expression.

"Please... Don't let him in!"

_'Why... Just when I thought I could move on. Why must everything break me again?'_


	3. Transfer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visited by a surprise guest, ____ and Akashi encounter the fatal problem to their no-feelings marriage: intimacy. They find themselves awkwardly teetering around borderlines and sometimes even destroying the boundaries they've tried desperately to establish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn these chapters are getting longer as the story progresses. I guess that ambitious idea of writing a deep story within 5 chapters was a little bit too crazy haha.

Akashi gazes into your manic eyes as he tries to read into the situation. Your composed state has crumbled under the weight of your paranoia, and now all that remains is the shell of a troubled woman.

"___?"

"Please don't," you whisper, your tone now sounding defeated.

"...I understand. I'll turn your brother away."

_Wait. What?_

You rush over to Akashi and grab his arm, halting him from declining your brother entrance to your home. "Wait, my brother is here?"

Your flurry of emotions leaves him even more confused than before. There clearly isn't a right way to handle this except allowing you to manage the person outside. "Here." He hands you the phone and you take it with hesitation. "Dial the pound sign and then '1' if you want to let him in."

You press the phone into your ear and hear the familiar tone of your kid brother. "Helloooooo? Is my sister there? Helloooo?!"

"Hojo?"

The line goes quiet for a brief second, but just like your parents, your brother always has something to say. "About time! Have you been kidnapped?"

"..." You now realize that your brother is here on a school night, skipping soccer practice and disobeying your parents completely. And just like the good sister you are, you snap. "WHAT THE FFFFFFFFFFUCK, HOJO?!"

**[_____]**

"Akashi, this is my brother, Hojo," you introduce the rather tall boy. Deadpan expression meets polite eyes, and you nudge your brother to behave.

"You still call him by his last name?" he scoffs. Your immediate response happens to be an intense glare that intimidates his crappy attitude into submission. "Sorry..."

"It's fine. The situation does appear odd, but I assure you that your sister is not being taken advantage of," Akashi smoothly replies. He extends his hand, and your brother shakes it tentatively. "Now, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Hojo shifts his eyes around the place and then onto you. "Ma' said yesterday that you got married to some rich bachelor. I just wanted to...make sure you're..." His face begins to redden with embarrassment. "I'M HUNGRY!"

"...Jesus Christ, you're ridiculous," you sigh. "Akashi made some food. You can have the leftovers." You turn to face Akashi. "I'm sorry about him visiting unexpectedly and so late."

"If you'd feel comfortable, why doesn't he stay the night in our guest bedroom?"

That would certainly give you a sense of relief. You really didn't want to send him back to your parents so late. "Okay, let's do that. Hojo did you bring any clothes to change into?"

Your brother lifts his sports bag up as an answer. "Already prepared, sis."

The urge to hit him breaks your resolve, and a slap follows suit.

**[____]**

"This is the guest bedroom." You open the door to a room next to yours, and you're pleasantly surprised to see the entire room furnished. It's simple yet elegant, complimenting the entire house. 

Your brother lets out a low whistle as he waltzes inside. His eyes wander around to inspect while he places down his belongings on the queen-sized bed. "This is nice." The door closes shut, and he glances in your direction. He's faced with your hard stare, and a chuckle tumbles out his lips. 

"Is this what you're here for?" you growl out as you stalk towards him. He's inches taller than you with a muscular build, and you notice the effort in his training. "Are you on the starting team now?"

The conversation is instantly switched over to a more lighthearted tone as your brother's guard drop. "Yeah! I really practiced hard and drank more protein shakes!"

"Ehh protein shakes? Where'd you get that?"

He tries to avoid eye contact. "... Somewhere?"

Your eyes narrow. "That's a shady answer. Are you seriously not going to tell me?"

"I don't think you want to know." He scratches his cheek. "Look, I just want to make sure everything is cool here. It's weird hearing that you got married...especially after everything that's happened."

"Are you worried?" You crack a smile, which causes your brother to flush with embarrassment. 

"W-Whatever! I'm going to bed!" He chucks a pillow at you, and you catch it with ease. A sprightly laugh follows suit and you exit his room feeling less guarded than usual. As you approach your room, you can hear your brother following after you.

"What?"

"Don't you sleep with him?" He asks innocently, "It's weird that you'd sleep in separate rooms unless..."

"There are no problems in the marriage," you gasp as you realize your mistake. Of course, it'd look bad if you weren't sleeping in the same room as Akashi! "I... just left my extra charging cable here."

You quickly enter the room and pull the cable out of the socket; your brother tries to pursue but you push him out with cable on hand. In an instant, you're put in a metaphorical corner. Akashi's room sits two doors down from here, and he's already retired for the night. Your room (and comfortable bed) waits behind you as you brother watches intently. You have to pick the correct choice to deter suspicion.

"Good night," you weakly state, hoping that it'd be enough for him to head back to his room. But he doesn't and stays right in his spot. "Okay, well, bye."

You take the plunge, and with one last gulp of air, you sprint to Akashi's room and enter it without so much as a knock. You slam the door behind you and keep your wandering gaze to a minimum. When your eyes meet Akashi's, you bow your head low.

"S-Sorry," you whisper out. Judging from the shadowed feet from under the door, you know Hojo is still out there eavesdropping. You sprint over to Akashi's side, who's tucked into his bed reading a book, and you give him a pleading stare.

Your husband is quick in situations and for that you're grateful. "Did you enjoy the time with your brother, my love?"

For some reason, the tenderness in his voice paired with the willingness to play along makes your heart skip a beat. "Ah... Yes, it's nice to catch up with him."

Akashi pats the left side of the bed, and you understand what he's asking of you. You mentally celebrate for dressing appropriately for bed: sweatpants, tank top, and a lacy undergarment underneath your bottoms. You don't utter another word as you climb into 'your' side of the bed.

The comforter and silk sheets caress your skin in ways that lull you into a relaxed state. No longer does your body feel on edge, and you enjoy the calming atmosphere in his room. The dim lighting provided by the lamp, the low hum of the harsh winds outside the window, and the calming noise of Akashi turning his page every few minutes--it's hard not to fall asleep, and you succumb to your fatigue.

_You don't dream of much, just dizzying darkness. Your limbs are being pulled whichever way possible as you drown in a pitch black sea. You know your eyes are open yet they see nothing. You hear nothing, feel nothing, smell nothing, taste nothing. There's a desire to scream yet nothing comes out._

_'_ _Am I dead?'_

The sound of a light clicking off rips you out of your slumber, and you spring up, panting hard. It's still dark, but your eyes are able to adjust until you can finally see. The first thing you notice is that this isn't your room; then you realize that you had stayed for far too long in a room that didn't belong to you.

"Is everything alright, _____?"

You gaze down to see Akashi staring curiously at you. He's already turned in for the night, his book now laying soundly on the nightstand. You're mesmerized by how the moonlight hits his crimson optics, causing them to gleam into your soul.

"I-I'm sorry. I wasn't really going to sleep here," you reply as your fingers do their best attempt at fixing your hair. "I was only hiding until I could sneak out of here."

There doesn't seem to be much going on in his expression, but you're relieved to see that he doesn't find your presence a nuisance. However, you don't want to push his kindness and you begin to stick your leg out of the bed. 

Suddenly a hand shoots out and stops you from leaving. Your heart jumps right out of your chest, and you return your attention to him. "If he sees you leaving your actual room in the morning, he might assume something."

There isn't much of resistance in your body, and you return your foot inside the comforter. "Are you sure you're okay with this? I know we really aren't supposed to be doing this."

"We don't really have any guidelines on this," Akashi states in a professional manner. 

"Right..." You encase your body once more under the silk sheets, conscious of the fact that Akashi resides to your right side. The extra heat he emits entices you towards his body, but you remain rooted to your side of the bed. "Sorry for disturbing you."

"You don't have to apologize so much to me," his cool voice continues to mess with your heart.

A few minutes pass, and you have yet to fight the nerves rampaging in your system. You slide your optics to the right without moving your head; there's an attempt to steal a glance of him, and when they land on his back, you begin to admire his back.

_'Ugh, why must he have an amazing body as well?! This makes things so difficult!'_  you think to yourself while shaking your head. 

"Is there a problem?"

You let out a gasp at his keen sense. Despite having his back turned to you, he can spot your distress, though he's kind enough to give you your privacy.

"I just... It's hard not to be nervous when you're in bed with a man," you admit lowly. "I'm sure it's easy for you to keep calm."

"Not necessarily," he shifts around to sleep on his back but his eyes remain focused on the ceiling. He knows that you're gazing at him, and he returns to his explanation. "We are technically husband and wife. Sexual interactions are well perceived normal within the realm of spouses."

"So you're basically saying that you also feel nervous."

"..."

His silence worries you, and you turn on your side to face away from him and away from the problems you might have caused. "Oh, sorry, did I go too far?" 

"No, it's fine. But yes, that is what I am implying. I didn't think I'd have to be so direct about it." The bed dips under his weight as he moves once more, but this time you aren't sure how he's positioned himself. No, you're too busy gazing out the window as your thoughts run amok.

A giggle is your response as you can only imagine how his expression might be. "Don't mind me. I'm just trying to understand you a little better."

"Certainly."

You wonder for a brief moment as to why his voice sounds so incredibly close. Curiosity lulls you to reposition yourself once more, and you roll onto your other side to hopefully face Akashi's back. However, you come face-to-face with Akashi much to your surprise.

"S-Sorry... I'm just trying to find a good spot to sleep in," you breathe out. 

He doesn't respond, his crimson optics staring into your heart once more. That's the effect they have on you; they can spot the deceit and the truth all in one look. The thought frightens you, yet you can't help but also feel enamored by them.

They're your favorite shade of red, and they glisten beautifully in the moonlight. You don't notice how your face inches forward, encroaching on his space as you speak without a care for the consequences. "Your eyes are really beautiful."

He continues gazing at you with a guarded expression, but you appear to be unfazed by the walls he's established. You two drew lines in the sand, yet they hold no worth on this bed.

Innocent curiosity finds its way around his boundaries, and he allows you entrance to his inner self. Slowly, you two find yourselves inching towards each other until your lips weave themselves together and find purchase in one another.

You taste his mouthwash first, then the rich taste of his essence. Your mind goes numb as you become overwhelmed by just his scent--provided by luxurious bath soaps and fragrances. He tangles his hand into your hair to pull you in deeper, and you allow yourself to get caught in his trap. 

Lost in your own worlds, neither of you notice the rate of escalation. One moment you're on your sides in an intense makeout session; the next, you're on his lap giving in to his demands. You thought he'd be the same polite man in bed, but he commands your body wordlessly with a certain power that you can't find anywhere else.

He presses his hands deeper into your waist and begins to slide up, pulling your tank top up with them. You breathlessly moan at his request and tear the piece of clothing off your body. You finally make eye contact with him, and your warmth salivates with need.

You want this man so bad. 

Just as you lean in for more, the door to his room pries open until the hallway's light floods inside. You glance up and squint, and the silhouette of your brother greets you. "Hey, sis... I don't think I can sleep in those weird silk sheets..." He notices your position, and your heart drops.

"HOJO!"

"WHOOPS! HAVE FUN!" He slams the door shut, and you can hear him scurry off into the guest bedroom.  

"I..." You return your gaze to your husband and realize how far you two were going. "Oh no." You quickly scoot off his lap as he fixes the buttons of his shirt. 

An awkward silence follows, and thankfully, Akashi doesn't seem too bothered by what had transpired. "We should sleep, and then help your brother with the train tomorrow." 

"Agreed... I'm just so done with today," you sigh as you attempt sleep once more. 

**[____]**

"You're lucky today is Saturday," you mention with a glare. Hojo smiles at your comment, but you still don't forgive him for the intrusion. "Next time, call ahead of time if you want to visit."

"You would have said no."

"For good reason," you bite back.

Hojo tousles his bangs for a brief moment. "Yeah, true. Newlyweds have the best sex--"

"YOU NEED TO STOP." Your eyes are wide as you send him an exasperated look. Even if he's a senior in high school, you still find it odd to talk about sex with your younger brother. You aren't a total prude, having lost your virginity at seventeen to... that man, but you still view your brother as that annoying kid in elementary school. Not the popular soccer senior in high school who has loads of girls flocking to him.

"Fine, fine," Hojo sighs dramatically. 

You ignore his pout and begin to read the train ticket. "Hm... I think you got the wrong ticket. This bullet train goes to the other prefecture."

"Eh... I was in a hurry when I did those."

You roll your eyes and begin to head over to the ticket station. "Let me go sort this out. You stay there with Akashi."

Once you leave, Hojo awkwardly glances at the calm redhead, who is watching your back disappear. "Um... I really do apologize for disrupting you guys."

Akashi pulls his gaze away from you and smiles politely at your brother. "Are you speaking about a specific moment or all together?" 

Hojo flinches and lets out a forced laugh. "Everything?"

Akashi chuckles, "You siblings have a knack for apologizing to me."

The smile on Hojo's face fades at the thought of you tirelessly apologizing for his selfish actions. "Look, my actions don't reflect that of my sister's. Please don't take any anger out on her."

Akashi's eyes widen for a brief moment. He surely didn't expect such a maturity to tumble out of your younger brother's mouth. "This isn't much of a concern to me. But as your sister mentioned, please properly plan a visit with us instead of surprising us. We both are busy individuals."

"Right." Hojo nods his head as the tension in his body dissipates. "You handled my weird tendencies surprisingly well."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, just like Allan!... Hmmm, actually that isn't what I should say to my sister's husband." Your brother cups his chin in a pensive state. His mood instantly drops as he thinks back on the past, and Akashi can't help but reminisce, recalling those times when you would do the same. 

"You are just like your sister," Akashi comments, pulling the boy out of his thoughts.

He smiles bitterly. "I'll tell you this so you can understand my position. My sister has gone through a lot with her last boyfriend. At first, it was nice, but she was just being used. Everyone around her was using her kindness to propel themselves forward, all while breaking her apart."

"You think I'm like him?"

"No, you guys are totally different! The other guy was spitting out sunshine and rainbows." He stops for a brief moment as his gaze rests on your form. You're currently arguing at the ticket counter, and it's endearing to watch. "It's just that she made herself to be too reliable."

"I see... Well, she is a smart woman. I'm sure that after being hurt to such a painful extent she had learned her lesson."

"I know, but all of a sudden, she's married! My parents are worried but they accepted it since they trust her so much."

"Do you?"

Hojo shrugs as he breathes in the cold air deeply. When he exhales, a visible puff breezes out. "I just don't want to see her being taken advantage of again. You look like someone who is doing just that...so I'm not completely sold on you for now." Suddenly, a cheeky smile lights up his features. "But since you're already part of the family, that doesn't mean I can't call you my brother."

Akashi blinks a few times as his smile reminds him of your smile. Yet the warmth a family melts his guard, and he returns it with a genuine smile of his own. "Yes, I look forward to seeing you again as brothers." He extends his hand and gives your brother a firm handshake.

**[____]**

A week passes after your brother's visit, and the air between you and Akashi holds flakes of tension. You ate normally, slept normally (in separate rooms), and worked normally. However, your relaxing conversations trickled down to become nonexistent. 

You worried that your brother might have said something weird. When you last saw them two, they appeared to be getting along just fine; they even exchanged phone numbers! Ultimately you attribute the cause to be that heated moment in his bed. If your brother hadn't barged in, you knew that you would have gone all the way.

There aren't any rules against sexual relations, but you two did agree to keep to yourselves. Love couldn't be part of this marriage, but nothing was said about lust. 

You glance up to see Akashi sitting ten feet from you. Once again, you attend the weekly board meeting with your seat placed directly across from him. And just like all those weeks, Akashi plays his part as a stranger. This time, however, the charade stings you a bit. 

"Is there anything you'd like to add, Miss ____?" Your attention hops over to Akashi's father. 

"Yes, I was thinking of introducing a new software for all employees. It basically scans every email before you click on it, freezing any outside links," you begin your lengthy explanation. Every participant holds a folder you gave out at the beginning of the meeting, and they refer to it whenever you mention a statistic. 

Your presentation lasts a good fifteen minutes until you open the floor for questions and discussion. The CFO is first to speak, caring more about the numbers than the actual benefits. "I have the marketing team requesting the same amount of funds, but in return, we acquire more monetary results."

Thankfully, the COO jumps in with a hearty laugh. "Was that a question?"

You merely smile at your superior's joke and return to the matter at hand. "Well, I understand the gist of what he's indirectly asking. If you can refer to page seven, you can see the number of attempted hacks we've dealt with in just one month. Although we have a system in place to catch the virus right when it hits, I find it more efficient and cost-effective to stop the virus from even entering a computer. People don't have to wait for their systems to be cleaned and we don't have to replace computers that have been totally affected."

Your COO nods his head as he adds his own wisdom to the conversation. "We can also have Miss ___ develop the software to cut down the costs. Implementation can be done in the weekend when it's empty and during our least busy month."

There's a moment of silence as people debate among each other. The IT department always had last priority when it came to the budgets, rendering it difficult to acquire funds for such a change. Yet, you watch with bated breath until someone breaks the silence. 

"I don't find the marketing proposal to have solid footing for a successful end. I rather work on what we do have," Akashi gives his input with authority. With him being the successor of the company, everyone tacks themselves onto his answer.

"Me too," the executive manager agrees. 

As everyone brings forth their agreement, Akashi's father ends the meeting. "It's decided. The IT department will get the funds for the quarter. Miss ___, you'll be in charge of creating this software and implementing it."

You bow your head. "Thank you, sir."

"Dismissed." His stern voice causes everyone to rise from their seats. Some leave the boardroom in a hurry, while others stay to chat about the meeting. As always, Akashi is surrounded by some high executives as they pander to him. However, this time you have reason to approach him and you do so with a solid determination.

"____," your COO calls out, and you turn to face the elderly man. You give him a small bow, and he smiles widely at you. "It's refreshing to work with such a young mind. Technology is growing at such a pace that it seems that I can no longer keep up."

"That's why you have me, sir," you laugh. "I'm thankful that you gave me the opportunity to prove myself with this project."

"I like ambitious people. Not ambitious like that ass Bunta, who wanted to take over the company and get his daughter to marry Seijuro." The man clicks his tongue at the thought. "Speaking of that boy, Seijuro-san!" 

Thankfully, his authority over the other members allows the sea to part and steal your husband's attention. His red optics first land on you then onto the man beside you. He excuses himself from the group and glides over to you. 

"Good morning, you two." His professional tone rocks your heart, and you try to keep yourself calm.

"I wanted to say thank you for breaking the mold there. I know everyone was just going to throw ___'s hard work to the side for marketing until you spoke up."

Akashi's gaze falls on you once more, and your eye contact with him throws out sparks everywhere. "Well, I can't turn down such a solid proposal from a brilliant mind."

You're blindsided by his compliment while your boss laughs with pride. "That's what I was thinking! You'll be a great successor when the time comes."

"Thank you," Akashi smiles as he shakes the man's hand.

"Well, I'll see you later!" The COO waves his hand as he leaves the conversation.

You two stand there in silence, but when you notice his body making an attempt to leave, you try to spit out whatever is on your mind. "UMM! I'm really grateful for what you did back there."

Akashi does a subtle scan of the room, and when the last person leaves, he speaks up. "I did what I thought was right. It has nothing to do with our relationship."

You sigh out with relief. "That's actually good to know. If it was crappy and you agreed to it, it would look bad on you."

"I wouldn't do such a rash mistake."

A gasp escapes you when you realize your erroneous thought process. "You're right. Why would you even do that for me? Ahh shit... Sorry."

"...Well, please excuse me--"

You grab onto his wrist, and you feel some sort of deja vu from when he stopped you from leaving his bed. "Are... we okay?"

He stops to inspect you. The concern in your voice stuns his quick thinking, and it takes him a moment to answer. "Should we speak about this at home?"

"You don't really talk to me at home anymore..."

Again, he's in shock at your demeanor. "I was under the assumption that we should keep our distance from each other. The weekend when your brother arrived, I somehow lost track of that promise we made--"

"It's both our faults," you quickly add. Silence ensues as you both attempt to find a middle ground. Clearly, this whole "marriage with no feelings" thing was not working. "I guess it's tough to not click with someone you get along with so well."

You fiddle with the sleeves of your blouse as you feel color rise to your cheeks. Akashi merely watches as he debates on what he should do next. But the wait is far too much for you that you continue speaking.

"I'm just saying that we shouldn't force ourselves to be so distant. It's also not in my nature to be cold," you admit.

"Are you saying you'd prefer we become friendly with one another?"

You nod your head. "I was hoping for that. It won't go against the contract or anything, plus it has nothing to do with feelings... Just to be on good terms with one another."

You peer at his expression, hoping to find some clue on his thoughts. But as always, he's as unreadable as his father. "I'm sure that can be accomplished."

His tone of voice gives you hope, and a smile emerges on your lips. "That's a relief."

"I too have something I'd like to speak to you about."

"Go for it," you mindlessly respond.

"We have a holiday party at my father's home. My father has decided to extend the invite to you as well," Akashi states with a grave expression. "All high-level executives will be there as well as close ties to the company. My family is also attending."

"Oh..."

"I have been meaning to find a way to defer your invitation, but after today's conversation, I've realized that this may be your choice."

You can't manage a word out, your brain overloading as you overthink it all.

"Would you like to attend? This will oust our relationship early on. I know that this is something you wanted to delay until you found footing in the company, but I believe my father did this as some sort of test--"

"I'll go."

"... Excuse me?"

"I'll go," you repeat, this time with more determination. "I respond quite well to challenges."

**[____]**

It's been two weeks since you've accepted the challenge, and you can feel yourself near death. 

Having set yourself on a strict diet and exercise plan, you were keen on looking your best for the holiday party. As much as your heart drums with anticipation, you feel prepared enough for the announcement. No longer will your marriage be concealed, and you'll be thrown into the world of executives.

Throughout the weeks, you had learned the attendees' names, occupations, and interests; you memorized what to say and what not to say. You molded your brain to accommodate your husband's lifestyle, and you were ready to display your natural intelligence. 

Fitted in a dress that costs a month of your salary, you find yourself appearing quite suitable for the occasion. Due to this year's colder winters, you bought an orchid-colored gown with sleeves. The laced A-line bustier hugs your torso tightly, stopping just below the ribcage; it's then followed by a flowing skirt that reaches the floor. You match your gown with a heavy coat of makeup: smoky purple eyeshadow and a deep red lip. 

Once you feel happy enough with your appearance, you depart from your vanity and open the door to your room. As you travel down the stairs, you spot Akashi seated in one of the dining chairs, glancing through his phone. He hears your descent and breaks his focus to stare up at you.

You notice his cool composure melt into a kind smile. He stands at your presence, extending his hand for you to hold. You reach for it, reciprocating his smile.

"You look stunning," he states smoothly. 

His words charm your heart, and you ignore the skip in your heartbeat. "Thanks, you look handsome as always."

You follow his lead as he guides you to the door. "Do you have everything you need?"

"Where's the wine bottle we're bringing?"

"I already had the driver take it to the car. It's being chilled in the mini-fridge."

Before you can question the fridge, Akashi opens the front door and you see the limousine waiting in your driveway. "Is that necessary?"

"... I understand that to most people it can seem like an exaggeration." You blink a few times at how hesitant Akashi is to answer your question; you actually find it endearing of him to try to explain his lavish lifestyle.

"Akashi, no worries. I can grasp the gist of it," you giggle.

Akashi leans over, his lips almost brushing against your earlobe. Your heart stops at the feel of his breath and you quickly intake a fresh supply of oxygen. Your eyes land on the driver, whose gaze remains on the sidewalk as he opens the door for you two.

"Please call me Seijuro when around others," he instructs. You don't have time to respond, your mind short-circuiting, and he takes your silence as his answer. "Good evening," he says to the driver, unaware of your blushing expression.

Akashi tugs you softly to enter the car first, and as you carefully make your way inside, he helps you in a dedicated fashion before entering himself.

The door closes once you two are settled, and you try to find something to talk about in order to relieve your flustered nerves. "So... Who should we meet with first?"

"My father first, and then we can meet with some family members. They gossip quite a lot, and I'm sure once your name becomes established in my family's mouth, the company executives will fall in line."

"You've really planned this out," you hum.

He chuckles. "Yes, I felt responsible for matching your effort for this event."

A smile tugs at your lips as his words make you feel at ease. It's as if you truly do have a partner at your side. "Seijuro... Thank you for--"

Your phone's ringing cuts you off, and you give him a silent apologize. He nods his head, allowing you to reach for your phone. As you pick up, he toggles with the branded watch on his wrist to give you the space you need.

"Hey Ma', now's not a good time," you whisper into the receiver.

"HE... WHAT DO I DO? HE... HE..." your mother yells in response, desperation in her tone.

Due to the sheer volume of her shriek, you distance the phone from your ear. It captures Akashi's attention, and he scoots back over to involve himself. You appreciate his reaction, that he's willing to engage and resolve your issues, but you're well equipped to handle your mother.

"What, did Hojo escape again?" you ask, attempting a light-hearted approach.

"I don't know what to do!" she shouts.

"Calm down, I'm sure he's somewhere around my neighborhood--"

"Y-Your dad! HE COLLAPSED!"

You lower the phone and place it on your lap. Your mind begins to race on possible problems and how to resolve this. Not realizing your heaving, you continue to overthink everything until the feel of Akashi's cold hand rests on yours.

You glance up and his calm eyes greet you. "What happened?"

"Something happened to my father. I have to go fix this," your voice shakes as you talk, and you swallow thickly to keep it stable.

"Please stop the car and park somewhere," Akashi instructs the driver. You feel the car move to complete his instructions, and soon enough you two are situated in a vacant parking lot.

"Breathe, ___. Think this clearly."

"I know, but we have this party--"

"The party pales in comparison to the wellbeing of your father."

Your lips begin to tremble, but it takes seconds for you to stuff in your emotions. "I have to go see him and take care of my mom."

Akashi nods his head. "I'll cancel with my father."

"I'm sorry, I know my family is being so intrusive...but I just can't..."

Akashi reaches out and places his hand on your shoulder. "Don't apologize. We are a team, aren't we?"

Something about his statement awakens your slumbering emotions. Trust, love, and happiness begin to stir at his words. Once locked away because of betrayal, they now feel the room to flourish under Akashi's presence. 

You aren't sure if this is the feeling of falling in love, but there is a change blossoming in your heart. 

"We'll be using our private jet," he finally finishes. He brings the phone to his ear and begins to make the arrangements.

It might be the feeling of love, but you seriously impressed by this private jet business.

**[_____]**

After rushing to the airport, you guys embarked on an hour flight to your rural hometown. Due to the night sky, you can hardly see your town from the obscurity. From the plane's window, you usually can see the population occupying the area as shown by the city lights. But your town hardly harbors any electricity, rendering it to look like a vacant plot of farmland. 

When the jet lands, your hand quickly enters Akashi's awaiting hand, and he pulls you towards the nearest car. You're sure that your hometown had no limos available for his arrival and he had to settle with the most expensive car in the area. 

It takes fifteen minutes for you to arrive at the town's hospital. It looks nothing like those of the city, bolstering only three stories and a low amount of staff. The front desk agent glances at you two oddly, and you don't blame her; you both are dressed in outfits that equal the town's annual budget. Akashi is the first to approach her and begins to fish for your father's whereabouts.

"Ah, he's resting on the second floor. Room 2101."

"Thank you," he smiles. You can see the girl melt in her chair, but you pay no attention to it as you rush for the elevator. Although you're sure the elevator climbs at a moderate pace, you find it to be an eternity. Your left foot taps incessantly to the beat of your heart, but at least Akashi's hold on your hand calms some of your nerves.

The second the elevator doors open, you stomp out and head over to room 2101. Your father's name decorates the nameplate of the room, and you breathe in deeply before entering. The first to greet you is your brother, who appears less worried than you. Actually, he appears more interested in your attire.

"Woah, is that how Tokyo people dress like for funerals?!" he jokes.

Your eyes water at his comment, having thought the worst of the situation. 'I-Is he really dead?!"

Akashi scans the room and lowers his head to align with your ear. "It's okay, look at the bed."

You do as he says, and you're faced with your father, who is staring at you. He blinks a few times and then scratches his cheek. "You came looking pretty to the hospital."

Confused, you glance over at your mother, who appears to wear the most guilty face you have ever seen on her. "Ma'?"

"Haha... Funny story," she begins.

You finally put the pieces together. Your mom overreacted, and you used Akashi's private jet for nothing. "...WHAT THE FFFFFUCK, MA'!!!!"

**[_____]**

"I had just slipped from shoveling the snow. I think I blacked out from the pain, and your mom had seen it all happen. I woke up to her screaming on the phone and talking to you, instead of calling the ambulance... That woman..."

You glare at your mother, while your brother continues to giggle like a little idiot in the corner. He stands next to your husband, who carefully watches your family interactions. When you notice Akashi's lingering attention, you realize that you had yet to introduce him.

"That's right..." You walk over and take his hand, bringing him to the forefront of their attention. "This is Akashi Seijuro, my husband."

Your mother stands from her chair, and Akashi bows slightly to her. "I apologize that we meet under these circumstances. I was planning on our visit a little later in the coming year."

Your mother shakes her head. "It's all right. I feel ashamed to be calling my daughter in Tokyo whenever a problem arises. Now, I appear to be dragging her husband into this."

"You have to call him your son-in-law!" you brother adds him. "I'm already calling him brother."

"Oh hush, you called Allen your brother when he wasn't even married to your sis--.... Uhhh.." Your mother zips her mouth closed upon realizing her grave mistake.

Akashi, knowing the ball is in his court, tries to smooth over any awkward feelings. "It's a thing of the past. Don't mind me," he forces out a chuckle.

"My goodness, my mother seriously has no tact," you sigh loudly.

"Yes, I'm sorry for my wife," your father says from the bed. "But I hope you understand that in this family, we value honesty above all. It's what kept our marriage going for almost thirty years."

"Yeah, that led to you having an oopsie after you had ____," Hojo grins, but you're quick to smack him for even mentioning that.

Your eyes shift over to Akashi to gauge his reaction on all this; surprise washes over you as you spot his entertained expression. When he notices your stare, he directs his smile over to you. "Well, it is a relief to hear that it's nothing fatal."

"Yes, yes, she does overreact quite often. I just took out my back, nothing more," your father hums. "I do feel bad though. You guys traveled over here as quickly as possible for nothing."

"I implore you guys to stay at our home," your mother gasps.

"That's not really necessary--" Akashi tries to decline, but your mother is very good at two things: overreacting and talking.

"You must! It is far too late to be traveling, and a snowstorm is arriving overnight. Please at least let me have this peace of mind," she urges.

There isn't a bone or will in either of your bodies to continue declining. As much as you don't want Akashi to see your house, the events of today have worn you out. "If it isn't that much of an intrusion," Akashi agrees.

"Perfect. I've left everything spotless in your room," your mom begins as she switches her focus to you. "I'm sure Akashi can fit in some of your father's clothes, and I hope you fit in your old clothes..."

"MA'!"

"Hojo has the keys and will get everything ready. I'll stay here with your father," she finishes.

Hojo stands from his chair and starts leaving the room. "You guys brought a car?"

"You aren't driving it," you quip.

He pouts. "I need to practice to get my driver's license."

"Not with the car we brought," you respond. You watch as your brother's face lights up with curiosity. The three of you begin to depart the room, engaged in your own conversation. You can hear Akashi say his goodbyes to your parents as you continue to speak to your brother.

"Cool, what car is it?"

"Dunno, but it's way too expensive for you to test out."

"So if you had an older car, would you let me?"

You three enter the elevator, and you give no attention to the girl who occupies the far corner of it. She gawks at you to which only Akashi notices.

"Nah, I wouldn't lend you any of my cars to try out. Pa' told me that you have some serious issues backing out. He says you floor it."

Hojo feigns innocence at your accusation. The elevator doors open and you guys depart for the car. "Come on! I don't hit the gas pedal THAT hard."

"But you hit it hard."

To your pleasant surprise, Akashi tacks himself to the conversation. "The idea is to allow the car to back up by itself. Once you see that you have no incoming cars, you begin to slowly push the gas pedal."

Hojo nods his head. "That makes sense. Maybe I should learn from my brother here."

As you guys continue your conversation, you enter the car with Akashi in the driver's seat. For a split second, you feel someone's gaze on you and it pulls your focus onto them. The car begins to drive away from the hospital, but it gives you the chance to see the perpetrator of that stare.

Your eyes widen as they come into contact with familiar purple optics. The gaze of the woman you hate most is zeroed in on you, and your blood freezes.

"Rui..."

The name of your old friend tastes like poison against your tongue, but it awakens memories you had long wanted to forget.

_Memories of your fiance cheating on you with her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone is wondering, yes there is smut in this story but it will be in the next chapter. You only got a taste in this chapter cause I NEEDED TO CREATE SOME SEXUAL TENSION WITHIN THESE TWO LOVEBIRDS. 
> 
> Comments certainly do help speed the writing/editing process, so they're much appreciated c:
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Piece Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The married couple dive into the reader's history, but resurfacing her wounds results in his wounds being revealed as well. They must now come to terms with their humanity, their emotions, and their sexual attraction to one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've noticed that each chapter is getting longer than the next holy crap. Anyways, there are several mature things happening in this chapter (yes, big time lemon) and I ask that you proceed with caution. If aren't interested in things like that, when you notice it happening you can skip to the [__] divider... but like honestly I made it clear this be mature since the beginning but to each their own I guess xD
> 
> It is going to take me a very long time to write the last chapter. Don't be asking me to please update after just reading this. I want to hear what you thought of the chapter instead cause usually those kinds of comments are beyond helpful in keeping me motivated. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

 

_She wanted to be a pop star. She wanted to be known and idolized. Every day she practiced her voice by the horse stalls to accomplish her dreams._

_You wanted a desk job. You wanted to settle down with Allan and have a family. Every day you hunkered down and memorized textbooks far advanced for any student your age._

_Neither wanted to stay in the rural area that is your hometown, but one tried to take the easy way._

_The question is... Why did you have to feel the most amount of pain?_

**[____]**

"I grabbed dad's jersey from back in the day!" Hojo exclaims from down the hallway. Despite its humble exterior, the house holds an ample amount of space with four bedrooms, four bathrooms, a massive kitchen, a common area, and a dining space. Three acres of land house an absorbent amount of animals, most of which hold no monetary worth.

"It's not a farm," you speak up while watching Seijuro inspect the place. "We just have a lot of dogs that my mom likes to breed... well, she doesn't force them or anything but she really spends a lot of time into those dogs."

"A puppy mill?" You know it's a rhetorical question, but you nod your head at his question. "Interesting, I've never expected that to be a profession."

"Yeah, my mom loves dogs and so my dad equipped our backyard to suit her interests."

Hojo shuffles into the conversation with a wide grin. "Our parents are super wildly in love with each other." He hands Akashi the sweats, and your heart grows cold at the thought of Akashi wearing cotton when he prefers to sleep in silk.

But he accepts the clothes graciously. "Thank you... Where should I change?"

"The bathroom is down the hall to the right," Hojo chirps. Akashi smiles and nods his head as he travels to the room. Once he is out of sight, the smile on Hojo's face fades and he gazes at you in a panicked state. "So you're going to kill me."

You blink a few times at his change in energy and tilt your head. "Did you not feed the dogs before you left to the hospital?"

"No, but like... I got someone who knows the dogs well enough to take care of them before we went to the hospital. It was an emergency and I just had to call him--"

"Him?" You arch an eyebrow as dread seeps from your pores. "Hojo, who did you call?"

Hojo begins to back away from you. "I-I just want you to know that it was an emergency situation. We thought pops was dying."

Oh, you know exactly where this was going. "You. Little. Shit!" All reason breaks from your system and you begin to run after the boy. He yelps and tries to escape his fate, but the limited space cages him to be captured. You grab the collar of his shirt and throw him to the floor.

"HAVE MERCY!"

"Haha, you guys are as lively as ever."

You pause as your heart races; you don't even need to see the owner of the voice to know who it is. Cherished memories of your high school days resurface, but they're quickly tainted by your trauma.

Your gaze remains on the wooden panels of the floor as you begin to feel light-headed. The pain in your heart consumes all rationality and your first instinct is to run away. Padded footsteps, however, break your moment of fear and you glance up to see Akashi entering the living room. Confusion paints his optics and he connects his gaze with yours, hoping for some clarity.

But you can't speak; you can't move and you're terrified to talk to Allan.

"Oh, you have company," Allan says nonchalantly. You whip your head to watch his interaction with Akashi, but your husband knows how to approach any type of situation with this one being no different.

Akashi extends his arm, offering the man a handshake. "Hello, I'm Akashi Seijuro, ____'s husband."

You can hear a pin drop from the silence that follows. It takes Allan a few moments to register the news, and when he turns to gauge your expression for affirmation, he begins to reach for Akashi's hand. They shake briefly, and Allan returns to smiling at Akashi.

"How nice... A husband, that's good." His voice trembles and he refuses to look at you. "Well, I ought to be going. I'm glad nothing is wrong with your father, ____... See you, Hojo." He departs and the room falls silent once more.

Suddenly nausea hits you, and you jolt for the bathroom. The sounds of you wretching in the toilet echo down the hallway and into the living room, where the two males stand awkwardly. "Who was that?" Akashi finally asks.

Hojo scratches the back of his head and forces out a laugh. "I... might have called her ex to take care of the dogs while we were gone."

Everything clicks and Akashi lets out a long sigh. Although his body breathes hesitation, he feels inclined to see how you are holding up. Judging from your reactions each time your ex-boyfriend was brought up, he suspected the relationship to be sour to an extreme degree. To actually see him in your home might have caused damage, and for some reason, that worries him.

"I can see why you two were having a fight beforehand..."

"I'm really sorry. I know you're the husband and I shouldn't be--"

Akashi raises his hand to pause the boy's apologies. "No harm done my way. I'll handle your sister."

Hojo lets out a sigh of relief as Akashi heads down the hall. When he notices you missing from the bathroom, he ventures deeper into the house, allowing the sounds of your groans to lead him to you. "____?" The door is open to a room he suspects is yours and where the groaning remains the loudest.

You stop and fix your disheveled appearance. "Y-Yeah, you can come in."

He enters and closes the door behind him softly. His eyes first notice the enormous collection of stocked bookshelves that line the room's walls. Complicated topics title the spines of each book, and he now realizes the amount of studying you underwent to get to where you are now.

Truly, it was an effort far beyond what he's ever put. These resources and knowledge were all at his fingertips that it didn't cost him as much to acquire his current position in life. However, your lifestyle withheld much of what you needed but that didn't appear to have stopped your conquest.

Admiration buzzes in his head but then an unknown feeling follows. It grips his heart and causes him to surrender to your emotions. He approaches you quietly, and when you extend your hand up to him, he grabs hold of it.

Gently you pull him down onto the tatami mat until he's seated comfortably by your side. You don't allow him to view your face as you hide it in the fabric of his shirt. Nestled in his warmth, you breathe in deeply as you try to keep your emotions still.

"I... promise I'll be stronger in the morning."

Your statement catches him off guard, and he gazes down to see your ruffled hair. He wonders why you're so keen on keeping your composure, but as time passes he realizes his own shortcomings; that he too has desperately tried to crush his emotions in a box to keep a leveled appearance. To see you doing this to yourself feels far more painful than when he does this to himself.

An hour passes like this. Hojo has already turned for the night and the dogs outside are finally asleep. It's just you two in your own worlds, finding some even footing to return to reality. It isn't until your stomach growls that you finally begin to peel your body from his. However, you miss his warmth too much that you collapse back into his torso.

"Ugh, why are you so warm?"

"I was an athlete throughout middle and high school."

You glance up at him, and he can't stop his heart from skipping a beat at the sight of you. "Ohh, true. Were you ever a starting player?"

"I've been a starting player since middle school."

"So you're athletic, smart, and good looking. I'm sure you were hated," you hum. He can't tell if you're looking for affirmation or if you're joking around, so he remains silent. Thankfully, you continue on. "Jealousy is an ugly monster."

"I can't say that I wasn't without jealous enemies..."

"It comes with the path we take," you agree. "Uh, do you want some food?"

He doesn't have it in him to decline your kindness but still finds himself wanting to help out. "I can cook something--"

"Nonsense. Let's snack and drink," you gasp while you raise up on your feet. He has no chance to counter your offer as you scurry off to the kitchen and rush back in with a bowl of hand-made snacks, two bottles, and two sake cups. "

"Are you sure we should be drinking?"

You realize your assumptions and your mouth forms an 'o'. "Ohhhh do you have somewhere else to be tomorrow?"

He thinks back to his less than important day tomorrow. He was hoping to clean up some loose ends at work and find things to do at the company with it being a Saturday. But somehow he finds being with you much more important than any of it. Plus, taking the day off wouldn't hurt.

"I suppose not."

You smile with relief and he enjoys the sight. "Great. You're really going to enjoy this sake! My dad works at the local brewery and sometimes the other employees bring their own creations."

Akashi ponders the drinkability of the sake, if it truly is safe for him to drink. But your trust in the product strings along his trust and he situates himself at the table in your room. You pour him a normal amount, excitement buzzing from your form.

"Thank you," he whispers before drinking the sake; the liquid pools in his mouth, burning his taste buds in the process, and then drains down his throat. It takes him a moment to analyze the liquor and when he takes a second sip, he comes to a solid conclusion. "It tastes just like the premium brands I've experienced--if not, better."

You've already downed two cups and you're on your third by the time he announces that. Your smile grows wider and you pour more into his cup. "See?! These people really know their stuff. It's why this brewery here has been running for like a century."

"A very long time indeed." He takes another sip and soon enough you're both in a buzzed state (you more than him). Time passes in the company of sake that you two lose your professional exteriors.

"Is it bad that I've never used a train before until I was like 19." You're already in a fit of giggles from mentioning your experience with a train, an embarrassing one at that but nonetheless funny.

"That is quite surprising here in Japan," Akashi agrees.

"We don't have any here and my family only ever went to the beach but by car. I avoided trains like the plague when in university and I usually had Allan drive me around the city." You grow quiet, memories flooding your brain and weighing you down. However, you've already shed enough tears for the situation that you hold no more emotions for your pain. "Fuck him."

Akashi seals his lips together. He can feel an incoming tirade about something, and he is more than willing to listen. As long as it takes away a little of your pain.

"For a good portion of my life, I've only ever understood happiness. I didn't care about popularity or relationships. Everything was simple, I had my family and friends. I didn't have to impress anyone or show my worth since I was a kid studying to become something... And I thought I found someone who understood what I was about and accepted it. They loved seeing me succeed and that meant the world to me.

"But then... my long-time friend, my friend since birth... She wanted him too-- or she wanted me to suffer. I'm not quite sure what brought on their betrayal. I thought everything was good until I caught him cheating with her... We were engaged, to be family, but that's when I realized that marriage was just a strategic way to obligate someone into something.

"Amidst the cheating, he still wanted to marry me, but why? He wanted something I can give him, and she gave him something I couldn't... I just... I was really loyal to him! Why did he do this to me?"

Akashi listens intently to your story. The struggles that he's surmised don't compare to yours--it's like comparing apples and oranges, but he somewhat understands. Trying so desperately hard only to receive pain in return; he had experienced that a multitude of times.

"Success in other areas amounts to failure in others."

Akashi's words bring some comfort to your crying heart, and you bitterly smile. "You got that right." You shuffle around to finally face him, and he finds relief in seeing your smiling features. "So now that you know things about me, you have to tell me about your first crush or love," you conclude. The alcohol is surely consuming your reason, allowing curiosity to reign free in this conversation.

Thankfully, you've indulged him enough that he finds it only fitting to answer honestly. "My first love was my senpai from Teiko."

"Older girl, huh?"

"Only by a year. Even though she was beautiful, she didn't show any signs of arrogance or hold an ill-attitude... Kind and a hard worker too."

"From how you describe her, I can't help but feel jealous."

"I never tried anything with her. She was surrounded by much more fitting people, and in the end, she married a much more fitting person."

"You lost your chance, huh?"

"No, I feel like it was well worth the wait. I found someone who can actually keep up with me and more similar to who I am as a person."

"T-Thanks," you hum while diverting your attention away from him and onto the floor. "So do you want the guest bedroom or do you want to sleep in my bed?"

"Whichever is available," he counters smoothly.

Your heart stutters and your body begins to warm up. "I mean... both are free but it's cold outside."

His eyes remain sharp, watching as your body squirms with want. Noticing the invitation you silently gave, he begins to stand and you as well. Your eyes never leave each other's, even when you head to the other side of the room and shut the lights off. Slowly, he lowers himself onto your bed and you follow, sinking onto his lap.

Your lips mold together in an instant, the magnetism between them forcing them into a wild dance. The need from a month ago returns, stronger than ever and crying for attention.

"Hojo might barge in again, we should keep our clothes on," you murmur against his lips. The suggestion pains you, but you know that sex in your parents' house always goes awry. Your first time with Allan resulted in being discoverd by your mother and led to a very awkward conversation afterwards.

Yeah, you weren't going to do that in this house again. 

However, you need the release and the man before you is willing to grant just that. As you allow his tongue to wrangle yours into submission, your pelvis begins to rock against the hard bulge in his pants. You swallow a grunt of his, and you feel as if you're doing something right.

His hands snake back to your hips and pull you deeper into the motions; his hips begin to roll upwards, causing the friction to feel even more delicious. Your body shudders as shocks of pleasure rip through your system. In due time, small moans roll out of your mouth as sweat accumulates under your clothes.

You can't think straight. Your body melts with every brush of his length against your core and your release feels imminent. He can sense your end nearing and he flips you over with your back flush against the mattress. You stare at him wide-eyed as he looms over you, grabbing both your legs in the process.

"You were hiding your face again," he mentions with a sly smirk.

"W-Wait," you try to sputter out but he continues to grind himself, albeit faster and more controlled to his will. His tempo builds a rhythm your body can't handle and you let out soft whines and pants in response. Your hands clutch onto his shirt, stretching the fabric in an irreparable manner.

"Cum for me, [Name]." His command rings in your body and brings forth a torrent of pleasure. Your eyes shut close as you reach your finish, your mouth letting out a silent scream. From above you, you hear a grunt and his body tensing before it returns to a more lax state.

Akashi lets go of your legs, letting them fall onto the mattress. The smell of relief and sexual tension husks the air, but the winter's cold breeze is sure to wipe it away. When you finally open your eyes, you see him in all his post-climax glory, but you can see that it wasn't enough for him. It wasn't enough for you.

Yet, you know that full-blown sex might get a little too hectic and will be announced to your brother, who sleeps in the room next door. At least both of you are slightly satisfied for right now.

You notice that both your pants are damp and you breathe out, "I think... we both might need to change."

He pushes his bangs back as he heaves out a triumphant exhale. "I don't think I will be returning this to your father."

You let out a snort and roll out of bed. Akashi follows suit and watches on as you head for the dresser. You pick out items for yourself and leftover gym wear your mother keeps hidden in the last drawer. "I believe some of Hojo's clothes might fit you. If it's too tight, you can just sleep naked then."

He grabs the clothes and chuckles. "I doubt you'd be able to keep your hands off me if I do."

Before you can utter a word in protest, he kisses your temple before heading off to the bathroom to change. You stand there in a daze, your body flush from the chaste kiss.

But now you're definitely aware of it. Aware of the fact that you're in love with Akashi Seijuro.

**[____]**

Morning comes around, and you feel much more at ease. Drinking your troubles away might have resulted in a bad migraine, but you find solace in the fact that your mother's hangover cure has yet to kick in.

Akashi sits at the dining table, drinking his coffee and reading the newspaper. He looks right at home, not a shred of hesitance to his elegant movements. The sunlight beams through the windows and reflects the shine of his bright scarlet hair. Your cheeks mirror his hair in color as the result of your heart playing tricks on you.

You take a sip of your coffee as you join him at the table. Breakfast for Hojo has already been completed, and it's only a matter of time before the smell of it lures the boy out of his slumber. "Are you sure you don't want any of the pancakes?"

"The coffee is enough for right now," Akashi supplies but it feels forced.

"If you have a hangover, you know you can just take a sip of that hangover soup I have brewing," you tease.

"... I might take you up on that offer."

You chuckle and shake your head. With the both of you drinking until the early hours of the day and hardly sleeping, a migraine was bound to form. "Alright, I'll get that soup for you." You walk back to the kitchen counter and pour him a bowl; the steam of it exhales on your face, but you welcome the heat in the midst of the terrible winter.

"I knew I smelled chocolate chip pancakes," Hojo's drowsy voice drones out as he drags his feet to the kitchen island. He grabs the entire plate of stacked pancakes and heads for the dining table. Without a care for the tableware, he drops the plate onto the surface, causing a loud 'bang'. You swore you heard something break but you try to refrain your anger.

Hojo pats the table in hopes of a fork appearing, but he settles with his hand and grabs one pancake to throw it in his mouth.

"You're such a slob!" you gasp. You quickly acquire a fork from the drawer and throw it at him from across the kitchen. Your aim heads straight for his face, but Akashi intervenes and catches the silverware with one hand. "W-Woah, sorry."

Akashi places the fork in Hojo's awaiting hand, and the boy returns to eating.

"I'm not going to lie but... that was really uhh... cool."

"You were going to say hot," Hojo adds in as he finally begins to awaken.

"No one asked you, Ho-shit."

"Hey! Are we starting with the nicknames already?" Hojo feigns his hurt on the matter.

"Shut it and be happy I made you breakfast." You give him a death glare and he eases back into his merry-self, eating some pancakes.

"Your mother's soup is quite good," Akashi comments, hoping to change the subject.

Hojo swallows his pancake and returns to the conversation. "Yeah, she needs it for Happy Friday!"

"Happy Friday?" Akashi inquires.

"Mhm! She and pops go to the brewery and do some tasting. It's like their date for the week, and they can get pretty wasted," Hojo laughs at the memories. "Then she has this soup the following day and so Saturday mornings are pretty chill."

"They don't get super wasted," you mumble.

"They get REALLY happy," Hojo corrects himself. "It's pretty fun to watch, and I can tell her any bad news then."

"Which is how you escaped and ran to our house," you narrow your eyes. Hojo sticks out his tongue and winks in response. Wanting to put that dilemma in the past, you resort to rolling your eyes and returning to your coffee.

"You seem in a better mood," Hojo comments while turning to face Akashi. "Nice going, Sei!"

You choke on your drink as Akashi diverts his attention away from the newspaper. His eyes are wide; much of what has happened so far hasn't fazed him one bit, but apparently, this takes the cake. "...Yes?"

"You said you'd handle my sister and you did!" Hojo explains. "Like a true husbando. That's great."

Your eyes slide over to view Akashi's profile. He doesn't appear all too comfortable with your brother giving him a nickname so early into the relationship but he isn't rejecting it. A warmth spreads across your chest in such a way that you know that you're in trouble.

"Hellooo, anyone home?"

Your moment of happiness crumbles at the sound of a familiar voice. Akashi recognizes the silhouette at the front door, and along with you, he directs his questioning gaze at Hojo. The boy shakes his head, knowing the implications from the looks he's receiving. "I didn't invite him back, I swear."

"Just answer the door," you growl out.

The boy does as he's told and hurries over to open the door. Allan steps inside, a bright smile on his face and a fruit basket on hand. "Morning!" he chirps while offering a smile to Hojo. He then glances over to see both you and Akashi having breakfast. There is a flicker of pain that flashes across his face and you notice.

"Is there something we can help you with?" Akashi asks as he begins to stand.

Allan's gaze resides solely on you, and it takes him a moment to realize that someone is speaking to him. "Huh?--Oh, yeah! I'm sorry, I just brought some fruits from my family's farm. They're for [Name]'s parents when they return... or for you guys too for your... happy marriage."

"I appreciate the thought, thank you," Akashi says smoothly as he accepts the basket. He notices Allan's lingering stare on you and begins to feel defensive for some reason. "Is there something you need with my wife?"

Allan jumps at the warning tone in his voice. "I just wanted to give her a message."

"From who?" Akashi quirks an eyebrow.

"Rui--" He pauses when your chair skids out harshly against the floor. You remain stoic though, glaring fiercely at him. He knows you won't speak to him and he continues on. "She said she'll wait for you at the park during lunch."

You supply no words to the man. If you had enough, tears would be cascading down your cheeks. Alas, your tear ducts dried up the moment you moved on and you settle on your glare as an answer to him.

"Sorry for the intrusion." Allan bows before heading out, leaving a tense atmosphere.

Hojo's eyes shift around the room, hoping to gauge your level of agitation. He isn't sure how to handle this and neither does Akashi. "Sis... What exactly happened between you and those two?"

Akashi's eyes widen at the question and he glances at you for clarity. Yet you have no explanation to share with your brother and you heave out a sigh. "Please don't pry. These are my problems."

Hojo nods his head with a pout. "That's what you always say." His words don't faze you, and he runs off to his room to give you two space. You can hear him slam his door shut and begin to blast music in a sad attempt to mask his worries.

"You haven't told your family?"

Akashi's question brings your attention back to him and you smile softly. "I don't want them to hate Allan for me. They're better off not knowing."

"Withholding them from information as important as that will only lead to more hurt. They will find out sooner or later, and when they do, they'll realize how much pain they're causing from their actions."

Of course, Akashi's words shed light on the truth you were refusing to recognize. "But... they are his family too," you whisper out.

"Then I think they have a right to know. Tell them and allow them to figure out if he's worth their love."

"You're quite sentimental there," you quip. 

The comment doesn't shake his resolve to help you, and he carefully explains his stand on the matter. "After getting to know you more, I realized that maybe the people you keep around you aren't as simple as you think they are."

You lower your gaze as you ponder on his statement. There was just too much left unspoken when you left the village for good; confusion still weighs in your heart, and as much as you still hold some love for Allan, your newfound love for Akashi appears to be doing some good in your system.

"I'll think about it then."

**[____]**

Lunchtime arrives quicker than you had anticipated, but you've already mentally prepared yourself during your time alone with Akashi. He's a surprisingly good listener, handing out solid advice to your troubles--he is also an excellent kisser, making you forget about your woes in a heated tongue war.

Your mind continues replaying that intense makeout session you just had with him a few minutes prior. It fills your mind with many dirty thoughts of him, like the way he massages your hips and the manner in which his eyes quietly dominate your soul. How you landed such a man is beyond you, but you are enjoying his company quite a bit.

However, thoughts of your husband suddenly vanish when you arrive at the park. Nothing much has changed since your childhood. A rusted jungle gym still remains as well as the scattered wooden tables. All overlook the running river beside it, which is only a few centimeters deep. A heavy layer of snow coats the entire park, and you notice someone sweeping a particular table to accommodate themselves.

You recognize the person's purple strands and your heart hammers with anticipation and hatred. You stay locked in place in fear for your sanity, but when her gaze meets yours, you realize that you have all the power. She stands there in fear of you--and she  **should**  be scared.

Finally, your emotions simmer to a quiet flame and you proceed forward. "Hey."

"Hi." She motions her hand to offer you a place to sit, and you take it while she settles in the spot adjacent to you. The air surrounding you two darkens after a few seconds and neither of you speaks. Truth be told, you were the one invited here and accepted the fact that you might have to listen to her garbage excuse. If anyone should be talking, it should be her.

Alas, you apparently seem to be the one with the most amount of strength to trudge through the terrifying territory. "I live in Tokyo now."

Her eyes widen at your attempt at small talk. "Oh, I heard about that from your grandma. Your dream job too, congrats."

"Thank you." The conversation dies in an instant, but you find yourself willing to venture. "What about you? What's new?"

Rui bites her lip and nods her head while pondering. "Well, I got a small time gig in singing something for a commercial. After that, I haven't gotten many calls so I just work at the local convenience store and helping my parents with the farm."

"Everyone good on the farm?"

"Yeah, they're healthy..." she sighs while clenching her fist. "You know, you could have told everyone what we had done to you."

Your eyes narrow. "I don't need sympathy."

She shakes her head. "No, you're just letting us run around scotch free in this village. People think you left Allan to go chase your dreams and that he is in need of sympathy... when that's just not the case."

"You can just tell them what you did," you shrug.

Her expression shows her confliction. You aren't wrong in saying that, but she doesn't want to be despised by the whole village. Not many live here and everyone is interconnected in some manner. Nothing to this degree has ever happened--the only things the village prides itself in are the brewery and you.

"I'm just... afraid of the backlash," she mutters out.

Her response boils your blood and you can't help your emotions. "Then why... Why did you do that to me?" you cry out. "I thought we were best friends."

Your exasperation triggers her to a desperate degree. "Don't you see! I too had ambitions. I didn't want to live my life stuck in the countryside. I wanted to DO something bigger than myself. I didn't want to BE the potato farmer's daughter that lives over a few hills with a bunch of cows and pigs!"

"Couldn't you have done it to someone else?"

"I wished it wasn't you. It hurt me that I might have to burn that bridge with you--"

"Might?! When would I have been okay with any of this?! You were using me!"

"I KNOW! But surely you could understand that you were my ticket out of here. You were the only person who could get a future into the city. You were the only person people expected would leave us and be successful."

"I'm just hearing excuses... You took the sloppy way out, the most simple path. You could have dedicated yourself to something else instead of sabotaging my relationship with Allan!"

"I'm not smart like you. I'm not LIKE YOU! Looks can only get me so far."

"Exactly, you could have still applied yourself in other areas. I'm not the smartest person either, but what I am is dedicated. I made sure I sat down and took the time to study. I was up in the early hours of the day squeezing in tutoring and learning things that weren't taught in our high school. I didn't sit around and wait for an opportunity to land on my lap! So you don't get to sit here and tell me that you didn't have options."

Rui grits her teeth as tears stream down her face. She doesn't have the ammo to argue back, not when you refuse to listen to her bullshit.

"If you didn't pull that crap, I would have taken you with me to Tokyo along with Allan."

She scoffs, "No, you were going to start a life with Allan in Tokyo... You guys would have left me behind!"

Your lips tremble at her accusation. "After all those years together... I can't believe you underestimate the extent of our friendship... Well, I'm also at fault here for overestimating our friendship."

"W-What do you mean?"

"I would have let you stay with me if Allan and I moved to Tokyo, even if we had children. I was thinking of offering you that when the time came, I would have done... I would have done everything for you to accomplish your dreams." Finally, you break and the dam holding back your tears collapses under the weight of them. That strong, cold persona you carry now crumbles to show your true nature: a woman who loves unconditionally.

It's the reason why this betrayal hurt more than it should have. It's why you refused so desperately to never fall in love and see marriage as a sham. It's why you hurt the people around you in a sad attempt at self-defense.

Rui chokes back a sob. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." You don't respond to her apology. You're trying your best to hold yourself together as tears and snot roll down your face. "I... was so engrossed in myself that I didn't even realize the people around me. I was always so jealous of you and so was Allan."

Your jaw slackens at the revelation. "W-What?"

Rui hiccups as she tries to calm her uncontrollable sobs. "You never... talked to him about it?"

Dread paints your face. "Allan was never happy with me?"

As much as Rui wants to never hurt you again, she feels as if you deserve the truth. "You... only brought painful memories back to him. Every time you succeeded he saw a small fragment of his late father in you."

"But his father committed suicide because of work... I'm not going to do that," you shake your head in horror.

"He saw a person who only cares about their goals," she further explained. "It's not to say that I wasn't like that either, but he was afraid of the same demise happening to you."

"Why didn't he say anything to me?"

"Because _____, no one can stop you from being amazing. He surely didn't want to, and we can't rely on your parents either since they put you on a pedestal to do as you want."

You frowned. "My parents raised me to be self-sufficient and to work hard. They trusted that they raised me right which is why I had that freedom."

"Y-Yeah... It's just that... Well, no one wanted to be the one to put a damper on what you were accomplishing. I mean, look where it got you."

"A path without Allan," you counter. "My whole life with him was all planned out and ready to unfold... Jesus... And then everyone's selfishness and lies got in the way of all that."

"If you paid attention for a second, this wouldn't have happened!" Rui groaned. "You would have noticed Allan's paranoia, his fear for your safety."

"But the way that he talked to you about it, why couldn't he say it to me? I was supposed to be his everything!" you exclaimed. "He was my everything."

"Now you have someone else."

You take a deep breath to swallow your agony. "Yeah... I do."

"I saw him. He looks rich and fake," she crosses her arms. "You know he's just using you."

"Doesn't everyone?"

Her gaze lowers as she realizes her place. "Sorry."

"It's fine," you huff. "My relationship with Seijuro has nothing to do with any of you. He's my husband and that's that... but if you did get to know him, you'd see that he's an honest man who isn't intimidated by success or failure."

Rui smiles bitterly as your words sink in. "... That's probably exactly what you needed."

"Hm?"

"Both Allan and I were so afraid of failing. He was afraid of failing in keeping you alive, and I was afraid to stay here forever. In the end, our own weakness caused your immense heartbreak... And for that, I will always be sorry," she says.

"I can't forgive you." Her smile falters. "At least not for now... but the clarity certainly helped."

"Yeah."

Nothing has been repaired, but it feels as if the chip on your shoulder had fallen to its death.

**[____]**

It has been a week since the incident with your father. You celebrated New Years in the comfort of your shared home, and your time at work has felt quiet with the majority of people off enjoying their vacations. They should be back the following week, but you will try to enjoy the lack of people in the meantime.

However, as the week enters a busy Friday, you find yourself missing your staff. Menial chores like checking backlogs and taking support calls filter into your tasks for the day; it sure does take you back from when you first started and it certainly humbles you to an extent.

Your stomach grumbles at the usual time for lunch, and your hand instantly reaches out for the phone. You dial Seijuro's extension and hear the dull rings of your line attempting to connect to his. Since your return, you two have been quite inseparable and with the ghost-town state the company is in, you are able to enjoy each other's presence during lunch.

"Akashi Seijuro's office, how may I help?" a female's voice flutters into the receiver. 

You recognize that to be his personal assistant and you gulp. "Hi, it's [Full Name]."

"Ah yes, Mr. Akashi won't be in the office today. He told me to tell you that he will be home for dinner," she responds. You aren't too surprised that she knows of your marriage. After all, she readied the papers and worked with the lawyers to get it drawn up. 

What you are surprised about is the fact that he took the day off. "Is he sick?"

"... I'm sorry but he hasn't given me a reason for his absence today," she lies. Well, you are quite positive it's a lie since the middle-aged woman knew of everything.

"Got it, thanks," you mutter before hanging up. You let out a long sigh while your hands reach out to grab your cellphone. Although it takes you a few seconds to gather up some courage, you tap on your message history with him and begin to type away, asking for his whereabouts.

In a few hours, you notice that he's read your message, judging by the small text in the corner that says "Read at 12:36PM". You've already had a sandwich from the market down in the fifth-floor cafeteria since you weren't going to have lunch with Akashi. Waiting isn't your forte either, especially on a hungry stomach. Despite your satisfied stomach, you can't help but feel worried. Akashi responds to your texts in a quick fashion and never leaves you on 'read'. But you push that to the back of your mind and continue on your work.

You punch out late and head straight home. All throughout the day, your concern magnified exponentially and all you want to do now is see his face. You're aware of the feelings you possess and you're also aware of how detrimental it could be to your marriage. It shouldn't have resulted in this but it did. You thought you'd never love another person again, but somehow your heart has fun betraying your wants.  

When you unlock the door to your house, you swing it open to find the kitchen dark. The porch lights are on which provide the only illumination for the house. Through the dim lighting, you slowly make your way through the entrance and when you spot a familiar redhead, you head in his direction.

In the library's hallway, nothing obscures your view of the outside world in chaos. The usually peaceful scenery is wrought with tremors of a thunderstorm; the winds blow furiously at the yard's shrubbery and they bend from the pressure. Water splashes in quick spurts against the glass walls, followed by flashes of lightning.  

 The first thing you notice is his pale face and blank expression. He sits on the floor, gazing at the window's see-through wall to watch as a thunderstorm begins its way through the city. Overcast clouds color his view in a dull shade which mirrors the state of his heart. You take a step forward, your feet pressing into the wooden floor and alerting him of your presence.

But he already knows. He doesn't fix his disheveled self and acknowledges you while his eyes never leave the view of the chaotic garden. "Welcome back."

"Thanks..." Any question of his sanity dissipates under reasoning. You taste your body's concern on your tongue but you don't express it. "I can cook dinner tonight if you want."

His gaze lowers to his lap. Not a word is uttered despite the subtle movements of his lips. Your heart hammers with concern but you aren't sure how to handle this. The verbal contract to never have feelings for him restricts your actions to a painful degree, but you have never seen him so broken before. It causes a strong will to stir and break your pragmatic cycle.

"Seijuro."

This captures his attention and now he gives you his undivided attention. In his crimson gaze, you notice the pain and sorrow he hides. It paralyzes your soul for a brief second until you march up to him and collapse by his side. 

You can tell his discomfort in the situation. You should have left him alone; you shouldn't be attempting this sort of relationship with him. However, he's seen you like this not too long ago and he has no strength to politely push you away, nor does he want to hurt you.

"Please talk to me," you whisper out. 

Minutes pass but you somehow feel his willingness to talk. You await his response with bated breath, and when your hand slips into his to ease his hesitance, he finally answers. "I went to visit my mom's grave."

**[____]**

"My childhood was the opposite of yours. My father was incredibly strict and never allowed me any freedom to do as I pleased. Any deficiency on my part ended in disappointment and agony.

"I had a mother who adored me and gave me the family I was desperate for... But I did not understand the love my parents had for one another. He tormented her into submission, but she still regarded him with such love. Even at a young age, I knew that any sort of common marriage wouldn't work for me."

"But you aren't like your father."

"I am the product of his actions. I have been given the responsibility to uphold the Akashi household, therefore I must be firm in how I mold our next successor."

"...Were you planning on doing that with me?"

A loud crash of thunder reverberates throughout the house. Neither of you jumps at the sound; instead, you find it soothing to hear. Another clap of thunder and he responds to your answer. "Truthfully, I was hoping for our marriage to bore a child at least. In there, I'd be able to create the household I needed to continue our family."

"But what would have happened to me?"

"I had hoped the distance between us would allow me to avoid what I was deficient in. I constantly debated how to approach the fact that you are my wife. I even used the contingency that if you were successful in divorcing me, that you won't be able to acquire any of the Akashi fortunes... But in the clauses, I made it destructively impossible to ever divorce the Akashi house."

"Ah, I see."

"...Are you upset with me?"

"Not really. It's not like we entered this marriage for the right reasons," you chuckle. "Both of us had ulterior motives, and no one can play the innocent victim."

"But I made it so that even if I was a horrible husband, you can never divorce me if we had a child."

"I don't know... Would you really be horrible to me? I seriously can't imagine that," you hum. "Seijuro, it IS possible to raise a kid in a strict but loving household. We just have to be a team."

"That's what we promised each other when we got married."

"Yeah, I know. I'm not an idiot... No matter what we do in this marriage, I promised we were going to be a team." You turn your head to see him piecing his thoughts together. "I was never going to abandon you when times got tough."

His eyes finally meet yours, and you can see cogs beginning to turn and make sense of everything.

"Seijuro, are you afraid of being abandoned?"

Your question was beyond direct and intrusive, but this moment warrants such a question. His desperation in keeping you in this marriage deserves questioning, even if it didn't bother you as much.

"She was my one solace... My mother gave me hope that despite the turmoils, that despite my harsh environment, I can still find happiness. The fact that she was taken from the world so soon had me approaching tales about relationships so cynically.

"But you are right. I fear being left alone again the moment I open my heart. It happened with my mother, with my teammates at Teiko... I thought that I at least have the power to force someone into staying by my side."

For some reason, you're desperate for physical contact. You spin around to face him and extend your arms around his torso. He breathes in quickly, body tensing under your embrace, but he relaxes when you rest your head into the crook of his neck. It takes minutes for him to accept the hug, and when he does, he pulls you in closer.

"Do you miss this?"

"This?"

"Love," you state plainly into his clothes.

He pulls away to stare at you hard. He's taken aback by your confession, and it's clear he doesn't know how to respond to it.

"You don't have to answer to my feelings. Just... Just accept the fact that you are loved by someone." You smile softly at him as you cup his face. "I'm here for you."

Your words leave a strong impression on him, and you watch as he succumbs to his raw emotions. Hot breath fans against your lips until he finally he closes in on you. You welcome his kiss while your body molds against his and he takes control, his tongue mapping and exploring your mouth.

Your body feels as if it's on fire. Your first kiss, your first embrace, your first everything was with Allan. It's surreal that now a new pair of lips dominate your mouth; that a new pair of hands snakes under your blouse, leaving a hot trail on your skin; that a new pair of ears will hear your moans and your begs for more.

Soon enough you're naked on his bed with your back against his silk sheets. Cheeks rosy with lust, you bask under his heated gaze as he kneels in front of you on the bed. His hands slide down your body until they stay on your hips. Although he never asks, his gaze gauges your reactions to continue forward. You appear keen enough to the sensation, rendering him to delve his fingers into your velvet folds.

"You're wet." You can hear the strain of self-control in his voice and quiver at the thought of what he might be holding back. A lone finger dips inside your crevice. You shiver as you feel his finger become slick with your desire and stretch you slightly. Your mind becomes hazier with a burning need. 

Using his other hand to stabilize himself, he hovers over you to give himself a better view of your face as his finger travels along your slickness. Your breathy moans give him the green light he needs. When he adds a second finger and brushes against your sensitive bundle, your entire body freezes and your hand shoots out to grab hold of his shoulder. Your mind instinctively wants the control, but he isn't willing to budge.

He lowers his torso, his lips ghosting your ear. "You enjoy that, don't you," he murmurs softly as he continues to play with your sensitive button. Your toes curl in reaction, your heart races with anticipation. Rosy buds emerge at the sensation and he notices. In a matter of seconds, he presses his lips on your neck, kissing their way down to your breasts where he engulfs your left nipple in his mouth. 

"S-Seijuro!" you cry out, the sensation becoming too much for you. "Please, I c-can't!"

He lets go with an audible pop and looks at your blushing face. Wordlessly, he lowers his two fingers into your soaked crevice and moves them in a scissor-like pattern. He feels your insides move in tangent to his fingers, tightening and begging for something much larger to enter. "You're ready."

You breathe heavily as he pulls away. He reaches into his nightstand to grab a small foil square. As much as sex is seen as wild and animalistic, he approaches it in his regal manner as shown by how he slides the rubber protection onto his stiff cock.

"You were always prepared for it," you point out with a strained chuckle.

"In the case that you needed someone to satisfy you," he responds as he deftly begins to slide his appendage up and down your core, wetting it with your natural lubricant. "I'd like to see you beg, but I need you now."

"M-Me too," you moan. Sweaty hands hold onto the blanket tight when he presses himself against your clit. When he begins sliding lower, dragging his hardness down the velvet path, your lips tremble with anticipation until finally he slips inside you. You two let out a groan at the sensation. There's an ache in your feet as they curl into a muscle cramp, but it feels much too good to even notice the pain. 

He rests one hand on the headboard of his bed, and once he's completely inside, he basks in the tightness of your cavern. If it's some attempt to allow you to adjust to the stretch, you appreciate the thought. However, what you need now is something to take you to nirvana. With the wiggle of your hips, you supply him the go-ahead and he takes it. 

But you were never ready for what was to come of it.

Akashi grips the headboard tight and begins his rocking movement. The bed shifts with every pull and push, but it's you who feels the full extent of it. His steady pace gives you a preface of his intentions; he's opening you up, giving himself leeway for his upcoming assault that'll leave you begging for a god. 

You relish in the feel of his cock sliding inside and making a mess of things, and you reach out for him to lower his head. He recognizes your plea and cranes his neck down to capture your lips once more in a heated kiss. Tongues dance in a foreign manner where they never leave each other, and he takes the chance to slow down. The kiss creates a sensitivity in your body that the practiced pumping ignites your nerves to a scorching degree. Your hands travel to loop around his neck and bring him closer into the kiss, but it's also your way of anchoring your body to the fierce tremors of pleasure you're feeling.

When he breaks away from the kiss to breathe, he feels as if he had enough of the sensual pace. He returns to the steady incline with every movement becoming faster than the next. Soon enough, the harsh, rhythmic thumping of the headboard echoes down the hall as he plows into your body. 

"Oh. Oh. Oh God," you moan out as you dig your nails into his pale skin. Thunder claps in the distance, but you both don't give it any attention. You're too preoccupied with the ecstasy he's providing. Every slam inside causes your body to spasm uncontrollably. Your legs have no clue what to do with themselves and they move around in ways to bring stability back into your body. It's a futile attempt though; nothing can bring you back to reality with the way his hips roll into your system, stretching and savoring your walls. 

It is hard to believe that another man once gave you bliss. You can't think of anyone else, not when the man before you dominates your body into complete submission to him. It doesn't take long for you to be hollering and praying for release. Your legs finally find a place secured around his hips, bringing him so impossibly deep that you see stars. 

"What do you want?" Akashi pants out as his relentless pace continues. For a split second, his eyes seem to be heterochromic-- one gold and the other crimson. He stares down at you as if you're peasant begging the king for some necessity. 

But you don't care. It turns you on too much that you give in to his commands. "I want to cum. Please," you gasp out.

A small smirk pulls at his lips and he sates your request. He picks up the already impossible animalistic pace with one hand toying with your button. You rock your hips to match him, holding onto the sheets as you squeeze onto him tight.

"Mmm-AHH!" you cry out as your body trembles in delight. Your eyesight blurs as you feel as if you've gone through some rebirth. And when you hear him grunt and grip your hips so tight it'll leave a bruise, you shiver again. 

When you finally come to, you spot Akashi post-orgasmic expression. Serene and satisfied, he breathes out harshly to replenish his oxygen supply. A light sheen of sweat graces his body, a lone drop rolling down his chest and down his abs until it gets lost between your conjoined bodies.

It's beyond enticing, and you become overwhelmed by the need for more. Your eyes meet his when he finally opens them, and you give him a smile. To your surprise, he returns it with a smile of his own. Though he reads the vibe wrong and begins to separate himself from you.

Your hand shoots out to grab his hand quickly, causing his eyebrow to arch in confusion. "Don't pull out just yet," you mumble. "I..."

"You want more," he finishes your sentence. Your gaze shifts around as you find the confidence to agree, but when you nod, you feel him begin to harden a bit inside. Your eyes connect with his again and you notice the smirk on his lips. "Dirty girl."

_You're definitely in for the night of your life._

**[____]**

You wake up in an empty bed but you pay no mind to it. Your body has drowned in such ecstasy that you can't find fault in anything. The knots in your body are a thing of the past as you exude pure serenity. Yawning, you stretch your arms high in the air before getting out of bed. Your legs still feel like jelly but you carry on in dressing yourself in some comfortable sweats, t-shirt, and a long cardigan along with slippers.

You head downstairs for a bite to eat while picking up your hair in a high ponytail. A piece of toast will do for now, and you slather it with raspberry jelly. You pour some leftover coffee from Akashi's pot into a mug and heat it up in the microwave. Soon, you're sitting at the dining table and doing some light reading on your tablet. Tales of a dictator in love with a rival country's princess--as cliche as it is, you're in the mood for a cheesy romance novel and you devour every word.

Time passes as you get lost in your book. As you reach Chapter 14 of the novel, you hear the front door to your home unlock and open, pulling your attention away from the tablet. You spot your husband there with a reserved expression; he's suited up and appears to have finished some pressing matters.

But your heart flutters about in his appearance--honestly, in just everything about him. The time you two spent together yesterday opened up a whole new level to your marriage. Although a tiny part of you still loves Allan, you can see yourself moving forward in a happy marriage with Seijuro, a man who completely understood and accepted you.

"Morning... Or is it afternoon?" You check the time and notice that it is in fact afternoon. "Want me to warm you up some coffee?"

Akashi shuts the door behind him and heads straight for the table. You expect a hello kiss but instead, he hands you a large manilla envelope. "I need these signed soon."

"Oh, no problem," you hum while opening the envelope. Out comes a stack of papers and you begin skimming through them. However, the title of the first page catches your attention, and your heart sinks.

"___" Akashi begins, "let's get a divorce."


End file.
